A Dangerous Affair
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. It started out innocent enough. Bonnie and Alaric were drawn to each other. After things take a dark turn, can Damon help Bonnie fix herself, or even escape an abusive relationship? Slight Bonnie/Alaric; Bonnie/Damon endgame. Trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Slight AU. It's my first time trying to write a story this way. We'll see how it goes. 'M' activities will come later, as will the dark stuff. Bear with me, please. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute after class?" Alaric asked after wrapping up the history lesson. I nodded.<p>

"Of course," I wonder what he wants to talk to me about – normally he doesn't really say much to me during school. Weird. Oh well. It's probably nothing. I packed up my things and put them in my bag while I waited for the class to clear out, just in case it is supernatural related.

"I was going through some things that I hadn't unpacked last night, and I found a box of grimoires. They must have been Isobel's…" he cleared his throat. "When she was still human and researching _everything_. Anyway, I really don't have much need for them, and I thought of you when I found them. They're yours if you want them." He explained, with a crooked smile. I nodded my appreciation.

"Thanks, that'd be great, actually. I have a few that Grams collected and some that circulated through the Bennetts… after she passed. It'd be helpful to have the heritage from those." I told him with a small smile. He nodded.

"Alright, well, why don't you come by my place tonight? I didn't want to bring them in. I figured it was just asking for bad luck."

"You're probably right not to jinx it." I laughed. I headed for the door. Well, today just got more interesting.

But, that's not always a good thing around here. I mean, with Stefan AWOL with Klaus, and Elena gone… things can't really get too much weirder. Stefan leaving and Jenna dying made it too hard for Elena to stay in the house. She wanted to do some soul searching. Matt decided that's something he could use, so they left together. Jeremy moved in with Tyler and his mom. They're friendship really grew after Jenna died. At least something good came from it. Caroline and Tyler are still going strong. Damon is well, Damon. He and Alaric seem to hang out a lot. Alaric seems to be doing alright, too.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon, what's shakin'?" Caroline asked her normal, bubbly self. I couldn't help but to smile at her.<p>

"Not much, just taking over the world – the usual. Ya know." I laughed. She beamed.

"You're gonna make me VP right? 'Cause, I mean, who else understands how you think as well as I do?" She asked.

"No one but you," I told her with a wink. She laughed.

"Damn straight," She answered. "Anyways, I'm planning a movie night for Friday. SO, in other words, you should make yourself free so you can come."

"Alright, you bet. Your place?"

"Yep, bring yourself and something delicious." She looked down at her phone. "Shoot, gotta go. Later Bon Bon." She hurried off.

* * *

><p>I pulled into Alaric's driveway and turned off my car. I haven't been out to his new place. His old place kind of lost its appeal after Klaus hijacked his body. It looks like he's home. I can hear music from the windows. I knocked on the door.<p>

It looks like a nice neighborhood. I gave a slight jump when the door swung open. I didn't even hear him come up to the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "Come on in." He opened the screen door for me.

"Thanks," I walked in. It looks nice. It's comfortable.

"They're on the coffee table." He motioned to the table in the living room. I nodded and made my way over. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?" He offered.

"Water?" I asked. He went into the kitchen as I started looking through the grimoire on the top. Just by touching it, I can tell that it's powerful… just by all of the witches that have added to it before my time. It's beautiful.

"Oh, I can't guarantee that they're all in English – knowing Isobel, it's a toss-up."

"I always like a challenge." I assured him. He laughed.

"Then this shouldn't be a challenge…" His stomach growled, interrupting him. I chuckled. "You know, I was about to order Chinese before you got here – have time for dinner? I'm no linguist, but I might be some help." He offered.

"That'd be great; thanks." I smiled.

* * *

><p>All but two of the grimoires were in English, thankfully. The food definitely helped, but Chinese normally does.<p>

"Can I ask you something Alaric?" I looked at him, hopefully. He nodded.

"As long as you call me 'Ric' – Alaric makes me sound old." He cringed. I laughed.

"How did you deal with everything without freaking out? I mean, vampires aren't something that most people just accept without freaking the freak out."

"Well…" he thought about his words for a second. "I think it was one of those things that I had to accept. Honestly, it's so routine now, that it's not as hard as it used to be."

"That makes sense. You know, I think you're a lot stronger than people give you credit for." I told him, softly. He looked at me, quizzically.

"How so?"

"You lost Isobel and Jenna. You stepped up to help 'raise' Jeremy and Elena. And, well, everything that we went through with Klaus and Katherine. Not to mention that Klaus picked your body to possess." I explained. He laughed.

"I guess when you say it like that…" He said, still sounding doubtful.

"I never said that you had to agree with me." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I'm glad you came over to look at the grimoires. It was nice to have a relatively normal conversation." He said, smiling.

"Well, you know what they say; using your words can do wonders. Imagine if everyone in Mystic Falls were mimes." I looked at him, expectantly. He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Oh God, and I thought this placed was fucked before." He grimaced, shaking his head. I laughed at his facial expressions. Priceless.

"I'm gonna use that as your teacher ID picture in the yearbook." I told him, after snapping a shot of it on my phone. After my words dawned on him, he tried to grab my phone. I laughed and ran into the kitchen, stashing my phone in my pocket.

"Blackmail isn't very nice." He told me, trying to get my phone.

"It's not blackmail – it's funny." I corrected. He smiled and shook his head.

"…if you don't give me your phone, I will… fail you." He threatened. My jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare." I countered. He nodded.

"Oh, yes. I would."

"Evil." I told him. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I handed it to him slowly. "Fine, but you owe me."

"And what do I owe you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," I told him, keeping a straight face. "BUT, you should know that I sent the picture to Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, and Damon." I chuckled. He glared.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I think I did." I told him.

"Detention tomorrow," he sputtered.

"You're not serious."

"The hell I'm not. Damon is never going to let me live that down. I wouldn't be surprised if that's on my headstone, someday." He countered, shaking his head. He gave my phone back to me.

"Fine, BUT it was worth the detention." I told him. "We can finish looking over the grimoires later; it's getting late. I better head home… especially since I have detention tomorrow." I told him with a mock-glare. He chuckled.

"Bye Bonnie," he followed me out. "Oh, and Bonnie," he said. I turned around. "If you ever need anything, or just need to talk, I'm here for you." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks; I'll probably take you up on that." I smiled and left.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I lay in bed. Tonight was fun. Honestly, I didn't expect it to go that way. Alaric's always been pretty chill, but I caught a glimpse of the guy that Jenna fell for. It's nice to know that he's still in there, somewhere. I mean, he's been through so much. But, to be honest, we all have. It's nice having him around, having someone else around, after all that's happened.<p>

It's hard to get close to the people in Mystic Falls that just don't know anything about what went on. I envy their ignorance, at times. It's hard being alone, sometimes. My Grams' is gone, and my dad is always away on business, and my mother split so long ago.

I glanced at the clock. Tomorrow's gonna be here too soon. We'll see how detention goes. At least I'll get to spend it with Ric. I can't wait to see what Damon has to say about his picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there it is. Reviews are love. No, but seriously, let me know what you think. <strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright guys, thanks so much for the feedback for the first chapter. I appreciated that so much. Alright, well, it's gonna take a few chapters for the 'dark' to come out. I want to get more of the back story in. I'm excited about this fic. I know where I wanna take it. Anyways, enough word vomit outta me. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Saltzman," I said walking into detention, suppressing a smile. He grimaced when he glanced up. I put an apple on his desk before sitting down.<p>

"Now you're trying to make me feel old. I'm glad I gave you detention." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Be careful with that tongue, Bennett. You never know when someone will put it to use elsewhere." He said before turning his attention back on his work. Did he really just say that? Did Alaric just hit on me?

I pulled out a book on Wiccan history and began reading, since I have an hour to kill. Ten minutes passed and no one else came into the classroom and Alaric shut the door.

"Am I seriously the only person with detention?" I asked, unable to restrain my curiosity. He chuckled.

"Well, technically, I'm stuck here, too." He pointed out.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that this is an excuse to spend more time with me." He looked surprised.

"And what if I said that it was?" He asked moving closer to the desk that I chose.

"Well, I would remind you that you would have seen me Friday, at Caroline's movie night. You know that she'd kill you if you missed it."

"Hm, good point… and if I didn't want to wait that long?" He countered.

"I can't think of a reason that you couldn't wait that long… Mr. Saltzman." I replied, looking at him evenly.

"Maybe I enjoy your company," he hinted.

"And maybe you shouldn't give me detention just to see me… makes a girl not want to spend so much time with you." I replied, pretending to be offended. He laughed.

"I could always make it up to you."

"And how would you do that?"

"I could take you dinner. My treat." He said, sitting in the desk next to mine.

"I don't know… isn't that against the rules… You're my teacher… I'm your student. There could be consequences." I said, innocently. He laughed.

"I think that is the least of our worries." He told me.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ric?"

"Yes, Bonnie, I am."

"Pick me up at seven." I told him as I packed up my things and headed for the door.

"Miss Bennett?" He called after me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around.

"You still have forty-five minutes left of your detention. I scoffed.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked.

"As a heart attack," he answered. I bit my lip and put my things back down. I moved to the desk in front of his and sat on top of it.

"What if I convinced you to let me leave early?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, daring me with his eyes. I walked over to him and stood in front of him for a minute, really looking at him. Looking at his face and his strong eyes… He's so young for a teacher and he's been through so much. But, we all have. If he wasn't my teacher, I wouldn't think twice about dating him. Not that it really matters, I graduate in a few months, and I'm already eighteen.

I can feel his breath on my face and I can smell him from where I'm standing. He smells and looks amazing. I leaned closer and locked eyes with him before standing on my tiptoes and I pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. I pulled away and looked at him for his reaction.

"Not quite enough to get out of detention," he said, looking at me.

"Damn. Well, I tried." I sat back down.

"You could always try again." He pointed out.

"I'm not that kind of girl. That can wait until tonight." I told him.

"Fair enough."

"Of course, you can always try before then…" I told him. I have no idea why I'm being this ballsy in school… I'm not normally this forward… especially in situations like this. He came over to me and squatted next to my desk. He cupped my face and kissed me. I felt it in my toes – my entire body tingled. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked. "Not bad… for an old guy." I smirked.

"Be careful with that sass of yours," he warned.

"Or what?" I asked, pushing it.

"Or something might happen."

"What would that 'something' be?"

"Someone might get punished for it." He told me. I saw something flash in his eyes… I don't know if it was a bad something or a perverted something… either way, it didn't make me warm and fuzzy on this inside. I'm sure it was nothing. I'm probably just imagining things. It's Alaric we're talking about. He would never do anything to hurt me… Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Their date is next chapter. Reviews are love. :] Let me know how you're liking it.<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. I'm psyched that you all are enjoying to story so far. There's a little Damon in this chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

* * *

><p>I fixed my shirt for the third time and looked in the mirror. This is ridiculous. I should not be this nervous. It's just Alaric. I've seen a million times already; he's seen me in my worst… Yeah, I've got to work on the pep talks I give myself… They're not really helpful.<p>

I sighed and double-checked my reflection. Nothing stuck in my teeth; hair's alright, minty fresh breath, smell good… What's missing? Shoes! I grabbed some flats. Just as I pulled them on, the doorbell went off. I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed downstairs. I opened the door.

"Hey, you look nice." I told him, smiling.

"Thanks, you clean up well."

"Thank you." I beamed. "Just let me lock the door, and we can go." I told him.

* * *

><p>"So, I hope you don't think that this is too weird." Ric said, as we were driving in the car. I shook my head.<p>

"Kind of, but honestly, when is anything in Mystic Falls normal?" I countered. He laughed.

"True… very true."

"So… are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked him.

"The Grill, I know it's nothing special, but that way I figured if anyone saw us, they wouldn't think anything of it." He explained. I nodded.

"Smart – that makes sense."

"But, be warned, I'm definitely going to open your door and make you cringe with cheesy pick-up lines." He added with a laugh. I chuckled.

"Sounds great," I assured him as he pulled into a parking space. I undid my seat-belt and stayed in my seat, dutifully. He walked around to my side and opened the door for me and offered me a hand up. I smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful, Bonnie." He said with a smile. I blushed. "You ready for dinner?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's head inside."

* * *

><p>We sat down and didn't get any weird looks, but I'm not sure if I was really expecting any. It's not much different from when the gang meets up at the Grill and we all sit together. I think everyone is pretty use to seeing Alaric with his students. Well, that or they just don't care. Lately, there's always bigger fish to fry. I mean, vampires running a muck seems like a bigger deal then a teacher chillaxin' with his students.<p>

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Jeremy asked, pulling out a pad and paper. He started working here after Matt quit. It helped keep him busy, and they extra money never hurt.

"Um… How about a chicken Caesar wrap and fries," I replied. He smirked.

"Sure, with ranch?" He asked.

"That sounds good – you know me too well." I told him with a smile.

"How about you Ric?" He asked, turning his attention on Alaric.

"The usual, Jere." He answered, giving me an odd look.

"Be right up." He answered, taking his leave. I leaned forward and looked at Alaric.

"What's up? Everything okay?" I asked to make sure. He nodded.

"You two quit dating… right? I don't want to step on anyone's toes." He asked nervously. I chuckled.

"What? Yeah, ages ago. It didn't last long. We're just friends."

"Alright, just making sure I can keep you to myself." He smiled at me.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

><p>We ate and talked. It went really well. He held my hand underneath the table. I knew I was blushing – I could feel it in my cheeks.<p>

After dinner, we walked around town for a couple of hours, just talking. It's nice. It felt so nature to link hands with him. I don't know why this had never occurred to me, before. I mean, it's not like Alaric has ever been unattractive… It's just one of those things that I never thought to pursue. But, I'm glad that he asked me; I'm glad this started.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me.

"Just thinking that I'm glad that you asked me to do this… I don't know why it never occurred to me, before." I told him with a small smile.

"You know, if I had never asked you to do this, then I couldn't do this." He said, leaning over to me. He caught my lips with his own, and I swear I could see sparks. I dropped his hand and moved closer to him. His hand landed on the back of my head, keeping my lips fused with his. I pressed myself against him and let my hands settle at his waist. The kiss was slow and romantic. I moved my mouth against his, and it showed no signs of slowing. He ran his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance.

Somehow, we had gotten tangled up in each other. I moved my tongue against his, trying to get dominance. But, he had other ideas. His free hand ran down my back and cupped my butt. I gasped in surprise and took the lead. I backed into a wall. I'm not sure whose wall or when it happened. I was losing myself in him.

Something crashed and I jumped, pulling my mouth away from his. We looked around and didn't see anything. His eyes are dark with lust. I bit down on my swollen lip.

"I didn't say I was done." He growled and pulled my face back to his. He kissed me with more vigor than he had before. He slid a leg between mine and brought a knee up, so he rubbed in between my thighs. I moaned in the kiss. The kiss smoldered.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk… What do we have here?" Damon called from behind us. I jumped and turned my face, in surprise. Alaric looked behind him.

"You have the _worst_ timing, Salvatore." He growled. Damon chuckled.

"You know, you could have gotten a room instead of groping in public? Personally, I think you were aiming for an audience Ric." Damon pushed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Alaric hinted. Damon only smirked. I started to de-tangle myself from Ric, but he held me somewhat to him.

"Aw, but where else would I watch young _lust_?" Damon's eyes widened.

"Don't be a perv, Damon." I told him, quietly. Damon winked.

"You know you like it." He winked, again. "Well kids, this was fun, but I'd rather have my own than watch yours." And he left just as sudden as he came. I looked at Alaric, confused.

"That was… unexpected." I was the first to break the awkward silence.

"To say the least," he agreed. He has that same glint in his eyes that I saw earlier…

"You okay?" I asked, gently. He nodded.

"I just don't like the thought of someone watching us." He explained… I know that I have no reason to doubt him, but I can't help but feel like he's leaving something out. I didn't think that Damon doing that would be enough to piss him off. He knows Damon – he should be used to it by now. Right?

* * *

><p>The walk to my front door was a quiet one. All in all, tonight was a success. I thoroughly enjoyed myself… I just hope that he did, too.<p>

"Bonnie…" Ric started. "I think it's a good thing that Damon interrupted us, earlier. I was getting carried away. And I don't want to start something too fast. I want this to work between us. I want to be able to get to know before things get _that physical_."

"I agree. I don't think it would help anything to rush. And, you're still my teacher."

"If you weren't my student, this might be a different conversation."

"How so?" I asked being coy.

"Well," he moved closer. "It would probably involve a lot less clothes." He eyed me. I could feel his breath dance across my face. It got harder to breathe the closer he moved.

"Then maybe it's a good thing that I am your student."

"Why is that?" He backed up against my front door.

"Because I haven't gone that far…" I answered, quietly.

"I live to teach." He kissed me and I could feel him grazing my body through my clothes. I pulled away.

"I don't want to go that fast."

"Don't worry, I can be patient." He winked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss. "Sleep well, Bonnie." He backed up, so I could unlock my door and get inside.

"You, too." I locked the door behind me. Just what have I gotten myself into? Of course he's experienced… I mean, I was close with Jeremy, but we never went that far. It's just something that didn't happen. Alaric is new, exciting, exhilarating, charming, and sweet… but I keep picking up flashes of something else. It's probably nothing, but every now and then there are those little glints of anger… I don't know what I else I would call them. They don't seem to be that important. I'm sure it's not a big deal…

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned trying to sleep. I kept thinking about my night with Alaric. As long as nothing slips up during school, I can't think of a reason why this couldn't work. I can't believe this is actually happening. I smiled to myself and tried to drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love AND are greatly appreciated! :D I love reading your reviews. I feel like I'm babbling… . <strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

* * *

><p>I hummed to myself as I bustled around, getting ready. I can't it - I can't stop thinking about him. Alaric has been on my mind since I got home, last night. I'm hopeless. ...I'm 'love-struck'. Well, that... and probably borderline paranoid... I keep thinking that I'll slip up and say something that I'm not supposed to during class. That's just a disaster waiting to happen. I mean, last night was, for lack of a better word, 'whoa.'<p>

And, what's been on my mind the most is... What would have happened if Damon hadn't interrupted us? Would I have stopped him..? Or would things have heated up even further? The 'what ifs' and the possibilities are endless and keep running through my mind…

I grabbed my things and headed out the door. I locked the door and started walking towards my car, putting my keys in my purse.

I crashed into something solid and started falling before I could stop myself. I looked up and Damon had a hold of me before I could hit the ground.

"Damon?" I asked in surprise. He smirked.

"Hey Judgy, I almost didn't recognize you without hands groping your body." He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You came all the way over here this morning to poke jokes?" I asked, trying to pull out of his grip. He just held onto me tighter. I sighed and gave up for the time being.

"Nah, that's just a bonus. I wanted to see how long you and the teacher have been an item. I mean, I know that Ric and I aren't 'BFFs' but, I like to think that I know most of the things that are going on in his life. And... I figured there was a better chance that you'd tell me something than he would." He explained. My eyebrows rose.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"Because I don't think that he's too happy with me at the moment..." Damon feigned looking guilty.

"Oh, I wonder why." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, but seriously, is he doin' alright? I know he took Jenna's death pretty hard... I think you'll be good for him. WELL, that's enough chick flick moments for me for one day." He released me and started to walk away. "Oh and Bonnie?" He added. I faced him. "Make sure you use a condom." He winked and left. I shook my head after him. I cannot believe his nerve, sometimes. But, that's Damon... being Damon.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, I know you all have been working really hard getting your final projects in for the nine weeks, so I've decided to not assign you a butt-load of homework over the weekend." Alaric announced. The class cheered. I smiled. Honestly, a lot of the teachers got their major projects due last week, so that means smooth sailing for the next couple of weeks. Awesome. "With that being said, I am going to offer extra credit to those who would like to bump up their grade point average, or just to the those young history buffs who have nothing better to do with their time." That earned a laugh from everyone. "I want a paper about something interesting - history, of course. Preferably about your family and how long they've been in Mystic, and anything that you might be proud to share, or just something famous that has happened in the town that you can put your own twist on. Now, obviously, I want this paper to be factual, but I don't want to fall asleep reading it. Seeing as it is extra credit, the better it is, the more credit I will give..." The bell rang, interrupting his speech. He put his hands up in surrender. "Have a good weekend."<p>

I lingered in my seat a little longer than I needed to. I looked up at Alaric and gave him a tiny smile and looked away. Tyler noticed and I hung back.

"Hey Bon, are you coming to the movie thing tonight?" Tyler asked. I nodded.

"Ha, yeah. You know that Care would kill me if I didn't. I'm pretty sure that you're all going." I told him with a giggle. He laughed.

"That's so true. She would definitely rage." He paused and looked over at Alaric. "You comin' tonight Ric?" He asked. Alaric looked up from his bag. His eyes flickered over to me before he answered.

"I think I kind of have to, but I wouldn't miss it. Any excuse to get out of the house on a Friday night is always welcome."

"Awesome. I'll see you guys later." Tyler left us in the room together. Alaric followed him to the door and talked to him for a moment longer then shut the door after him. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"I'm glad you went out with me last night." He told me in a soft voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you asked." I kept my eyes on him. "You're really coming to Caroline's tonight?" I tried not to keep my voice too hopeful. He smirked and nodded.

"It's an excuse to see you. And I'm friends with them; it's nice to be around… people." He pressed a soft kiss on my neck. I shivered.

"Ric…" I got his attention. He looked at me. "Damon'll probably be there tonight." It's something that I hadn't even thought about until now. Will he tell everyone? Alaric's forehead furrowed. His eyes flashed – he looked almost angry. I moved back, just a hair. He seemed to realize what I did and cooled it. His eyes went back to normal.

"Let's just hope that Damon behaves himself… I'll talk to him before tonight. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Alright." I nodded. I went back to my desk and grabbed my bag. I headed for the door.

"Bonnie," Ric caught my arm. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sometimes… my anger just gets the best of me." He said softly. I can tell that he's serious. I don't know what to say… I force myself to nod. I cleared my throat.

"I'll… uh… talk to you tonight." I shook my head. "I'll _see_ you tonight." I lightly pulled my arm out of his grip. I looked at him for a second. "Bye."

* * *

><p>Instead of going home, I decided to drive to Caroline's. I texted her to make sure that she was there. I figure that helping her set up will keep my mind busier than sitting around the house doing nothing will. This isn't something that I can keep from Caroline. She'll keep it to herself… Well, I <em>hope<em> that she'll be able to keep it to herself.

I just can't believe he gets angry over the littlest things. Maybe I just didn't notice it before… I mean, we are getting closer now, so I am bound to notice more things about him. But, I don't think that I was _that_ oblivious before. I can't shake that unsettling feeling it gives me. It sort of scares me a bit… and that's not a feeling I want to be that familiar with. I feel so stupid – I know I'm overreacting, but something just feels off. It never lasts and he always goes back to normal. It's not like he has actually acted out in anger… I think part of me is just afraid that one day he would…

I bit my lip and lost myself in my thoughts the rest of the way to Caroline's house.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me help set up for the movie night." I gave her a small smile. She stuck her tongue out at me.<p>

"Oh, _please_, like I would ever tell you 'no'. I love hanging out with you. Duh." She winked. I bit my lip. She gave me a prying look. "Everything okay..?" She asked tentatively.

"Actually, there's something… but I can only tell you if you promise not to say anything to anyone. I don't want this getting out, or anyone knowing that I told you." I looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded.

"Of course, you know that I wouldn't say anything. Your secret's safe with me Bonnie." She smiled. I nodded.

"Well… I… went-out-on-a-date-with-Alaric-last-night-and-Damon-caught-us-making-out." I told her as quickly as I could muster. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious right now? Because I really can't tell… and I could have sworn that you said, 'you went on a date with Alaric last night and Damon caught you making out'!"

"Well, that's good, because that's what I told you." I clarified.

"Bonnie! He's your teacher!" Her eyes bugged out a little.

"I know, but we graduate in a couple months and I'm eighteen. I mean, the teacher-student boundary has never stopped any of us before. How many illegal things have we all done together? I'm pretty sure aiding and embedding supernatural beings qualify in the 'get-tossed-into-jail' category. And have you seriously _never_ thought about him in a non-teacherly way? I mean, have you seen the man? He's like sex on legs. He's way too hot to just be a teacher." I gave her a pointed stare. She burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine, I see your point Bonnie. I'll keep your secret. I guess it isn't as dire as I was making it out to be… Is he a good kisser?" She whispered, leaning closer. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Yes."

"When did all of this start? We're supposed to be besties." She crossed her fingers together. "I told you about Tyler and Matt. Come on, girl! Where's the loyalty?"

"The day before yesterday, so cool your jets. It's not like I expected this to happen. It just… fell into place. He flirted with me first. I never even thought of him that way. But once I did, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's like… hot boy crack." I tried to explain. We both laughed.

"I think you'd look hot together, personally. I don't see what you were so worried about."

"There's something else… And I'm sure that it's nothing… But I just can't seem to shake the feeling." I added, slowly.

"Alright, shoot."

"This is probably gonna sound really stupid…" I warned. She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes he gets… flashes in his eyes. They're not really noticeable… but he gets angry and his eyes do this weird flashy thing." I tried to explain. She looks confused. I feel dumb for even bringing it up. "I mean, I sound ridiculous just talking about something that's definitely nothing." I laughed it off. Caroline nodded.

"I'm sure that's what it is. You're probably just trying to find something wrong with him, so you can justify getting cold feet." She teased.

"You're probably right. I just don't want it not to work. Ya know?" I agreed. She nodded.

"Come on, we gotta finish this before the guys get here."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie…" Damon greeted me in a sing-song voice. I jumped. No one's supposed to be here for an hour and a half.<p>

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nah, but watching you jump was fun. Want me to do it again?" He winked.

"What do you want Damon?"

"What, no, 'hey, how are ya'? You're all work no _play._ Speaking of 'play' how are you and Ric doing? I just had a lovely, little chat with him. And he still doesn't seem like my biggest fan. Any idea why that might be? Because apparently he doesn't trust that I'm capable of keeping what I saw to myself." He paused and gave me a look of completely innocence. "I know; I couldn't believe it myself. I mean, I would _never_ do that. Okay, I would totally do that. BUT that's not the point. He seemed a little edgy, like there was something on his mind. And, _this_ part, I'd rather keep between the two of us, if you don't mind… Sometimes he can get a little… intense when he's upset – if you catch my drift. So, just be cautious around him when he gets pissy." Mrs. Forbes dropped something and Damon looked around. "Well, this has been nice, but I've got to go take care of something. I'll see _you_ later." He turned to go but thought better of it. "Bonnie, I know I'm kind of a dick, but I do worry about my friends just like everyone else does. Watch your back." And with those parting words, he left.

That was… unexpected to say the least. What does that mean, though? I mean, Damon really caring about me because of that? Weird. That's too coincidental. And, I don't believe in coincidence. Alaric hasn't really given me any reason to worry. Damon's just overreacting.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so, the choices are:<em> Just Go With It<em>,_ Bad Teacher_,_ Footloose_ (the remake),_ Cruel Intentions_, _Legally Blonde_, _17 Again_, _Wake_, and _Cursed_." Caroline announced. We went through her movies earlier and picked our favorites. The guys laughed.

"_Bad Teacher_," Tyler voted. Damon and Alaric agreed.

"I don't want to watch _17 Again_." Damon shook his head. "Even if I do think those high school girls are hot. There's only so much Zac Efron a man can take."

"That's what she said!" Tyler added.

"You can never get enough Zac Efron." Caroline and I agreed. I sighed. "Well, that's three for Bad Teacher. It wins." I forfeit. Caroline put in the movie and sat down casually next to me, putting herself in between me and Alaric, moving me closer to Damon. I shot Alaric an apologetic look and he smiled at me. I reached over Caroline and gave his hand a small squeeze. Damon noticed and winked at me. I shook my head, restraining a smile.

"Aw Witchy, you couldn't resist sitting next to little, old me, could you?" Damon put and arm around me and gave me a hug. I singed his fingers. He cursed under his breath. I laughed.

"You shouldn't fuck with a witch, Damon." I told him, winking.

"You know I love it when you're sassy." He decided. Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

><p>We got comfortable and watched the movie in comfortable silence. The commentary from everyone was hilarious. We definitely need to have more movie nights. They're pretty habitual. We normally have one every few weeks. They're an excuse for everyone to get together. We watched a few more movies and the guys cleared out. I helped Caroline clean up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, it's late. Why don't you just stay over? We can slumber it like we used to." She said with a smile.<p>

"That sounds great, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, this is longest chapter so far. There was so much I really wanted to get into this chapter. Hope you liked it. Your feedback is awesome. Reviews are love.<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So… fair warning, if you don't want to read anything dark, WELL, you probably shouldn't read this. This is the turning point for the story. So, back out now, OR forever hold your piece. Lol. Anywho, I couldn't sleep and kept thinking about the story and what I wanted to do next, SO here you are. Enjoy!:D **

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple of months were great. I found myself spending more and more time with Alaric. Now that I had gotten in the habit of spending so much time with him, it became impossible to stop. I love being around him – there's just something about him. We've gotten closer, not that I mind. It's a nice change.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came over tonight, Bonnie." Alaric murmured in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. I smiled at him and pressed myself closer to him. I tilted my face up for a kiss. He accepted my invitation, readily. The heated up quickly. His arms went around me as I out my hands on his back, keeping him to me. I turned on my side and moved my mouth against his. He pressed himself further into me. We kissed so aggressively that we ended up falling off of the couch and landed on the floor.<p>

"Ow." I rubbed my bruised side. He chuckled.

"Leave it to us to hurt ourselves kissing." He laughed. I made a face at him. "You know, we can always take this somewhere more… comfortable." He suggested. I looked at him, hesitantly. "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for, but I think it'd be nice to be able to kiss without worrying about a hospital trip."

"Alright…" I gave in. "Lead the way Teacher Man."I let him lead me to his bedroom. He turned and picked me up and carried me to his bed, bridal style. I giggled, not quite used to this kind of treatment. He laid me on the bed gently and joined me. I stretched my arms around him and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

It wasn't long before he ended up on top of me and I started to lose myself in the sweet sensations between us. His hands were everywhere, my face, my neck, my hips, and everywhere in between. I broke away, trying to catch my breath. He kept kissing on my neck and sucking on my ear. I held onto him tighter than before. I wiggled, trying to contain myself. He growled and started grinding against me. I shut my eyes and moved against him.

"Bonnie," he said softly. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at him. "Do you think you'd be willing to try something?" He asked cautiously. I gave him and confused look and stilled myself. "I know you seem to like it a little rough… and I know your boundaries, but would you… be willing to let me bind your wrists while we kiss?" He looked at me almost fearfully. I bit my lip. Bondage? I mean, not really bondage… but tying me up? Well… he said it would only be my wrists… And I trust Alaric, I do… We've been through so much together… He's never given me any reason not to trust him…

"If it's gets weird or if I feel uncomfortable, we can stop, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd never want you to feel forced to do something." He assured me.

"Okay… we can try…" I told him. He gave me a small smile. He grabbed something out of his dresser and started to kiss me and gently put my hands behind my back. I felt something metal clamp around my wrists. I jumped in surprise. "Handcuffs?" I asked, worried. He nodded.

"Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded, meekly. Here goes nothin'. He laid me on my back just as gently as before and we resumed kissing. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss further or to explore my body. I kissed him back and relaxed a little. I felt his hands rake over my sides and travel to my chest. His lips moved to my neck as his hand dipped to my navel and slipped under my shorts. I jerked away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, out of breath. His eyes flashed and he looked at me like I was stupid. "Ric what are you doing?" I asked with more volume. He didn't move your hand.

"Does this bother you?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm trying to loosen you up. Just relax. It's okay, Bonnie." He tried to reassure me. I glared at him. He actually smirked and unbuttoned my shorts. I squirmed and moved out of his grip.

"Stop."

"Come on Bonnie; don't be like that. We're having a good time."

"No. We were having a good time. Now I'm going home."

"We haven't even started having fun yet."

"You crossed my boundaries. I'm leaving Ric. Take off the handcuffs." I got off of the bed and turned around so he could take them off. I heard him move towards me. I relaxed. It's okay. I'll be home soon and everything will be fine. I took a deep breath. I yelped as he threw me back onto the bed.

"I'm going to make you feel good Bonnie – can't have you mad at me."

"Get off! I'm not shitting around. Get the fuck off of me Alaric!" I yelled. His features contorted with anger. I didn't even hear it, until I felt the sting. My lip is throbbing and I can feel blood dribbling down my chin. I stared at him in disbelief. I started kicking my legs, but he only held me down. My magic won't work on him as long as he wears that ring… Fuck. He straddled my waist with his back to me and slipped off my shorts. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you."

"I'm not yours for you to take. I'm not anything to you, not anymore." He slid off my underwear and I jerked against him harder than before. How could I be stupid enough to let him put handcuffs on me? I should have known that was a recipe for disaster. Damon warned me… and I didn't listen. I won't cry. I won't. "Try to relax, Bonnie. You might actually enjoy it." He said, repositioning himself between my legs. "It's not like I'm going to rape you." He added, darkly.

"Bastard, don't touch me!" I threatened. He grinned and slid down so his face was by my navel. My eyes widened and tears fell down my cheeks. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I tried to roll away but his arms gripped my hips. I can't move a muscle.

He started slowly, watching my face, making sure that I saw everything he was doing. He moved his tongue across my womanhood. I slammed my eyes shut and tried to block it out. I tried to think of anything but what he was doing to me.

He started licking sensitive nub and I felt body getting hotter. My body was shaking with sobs. He didn't stop, didn't slow down. I knew I was getting closer and that there was nothing I could do to stop him. I hate him. I hate myself. I feel dirty and contaminated. I'm repulsed but my body is betraying me. He knows exactly what to do to please my body. I think this is what he wanted…

I clenched my fists so tight that I can feel my palms start to bleed. I'm getting so close… When I finish, this will be over. When it's done I'll be able to leave. I just want it to be over. I'm disgusting.

My raspy breathing quickened. It took everything I had not to scream out when he brought me to orgasm. My hips jerked and I was drowning in a sea of confusion, pleasure, and pain. I cried harder and managed to pull away from him. I'm not sure when he let go of me. I felt him turn me onto my stomach and he unlocked the handcuffs and took them off.

He tried to pull me to him but I shoved him away. I grabbed my underwear and put them on. I grabbed my shorts and ran for the door. He reached me before I even made it out of the room. He spun me around and looked livid. I slapped him as hard as I could. I fell to the floor after he backhanded me. I spit out blood. He pulled me to my feet roughly. He didn't hesitate to slam a bruising kiss on my lips. I pushed him away. He tried to pull me back to him but I kept beating on his chest.

"We're done! Don't touch me! Don't EVER touch me! You bastard! Let me go!" I screamed. He stopped and just looked at me with a maniacal glint in his eye.

"We're over until I say that we're over. You're _mine_; do you understand that? You're _mine_, Bonnie." He snapped. I laid my hand on top of his and began to massage his fingers. He looked at me surprised and gave me a slow smile. "I knew you'd come around." He actually smiled. That bastard smiled. I waited a second and pulled off his protection ring. He didn't realize what I was doing. I muttered a destruction spell under my breath and watched it disintegrate. He raised his hand to hit me, again. I glared at him and used magic to put excruciating pressure on his brain. He screamed and fell to the floor.

"Never fuck with a witch, Alaric."

"Haven't you heard?" He said through clenched teeth. "I've already tongue fucked one." He gave a dark, pained laugh. I squeezed on his brain, harder. That shut him up.

"Watch your back." I turned and ran. I grabbed my purse and my shoes. I slipped on my shorts and my shoes and bolted. I didn't drive here. Fuck my life. I started running home, sobbing as I went. I slammed into something. I started fighting when I realized someone was holding me.

"Bonnie, _relax_. Tell me what happened. Who hurt you?"

"Alaric… you were right about him. He asked if he could handcuff me and things… went bad so fast." I ran into none other than Damon Salvatore. He's furious. "Damon, don't. I handled it… for now, anyways. I destroyed his ring. I-I don't want to be alone tonight… Can I stay with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this. Reviews are love and are always appreciated. <strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I was really busy yesterday and didn't have time to write another chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

* * *

><p>I jerked awake. My eyes scanned the dark room. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I jumped and threw the closest thing available – a book.<p>

"Ow! Damn it! Stop assaulting me. I swear, I try to be nice and let you stay here and you pelt me with books." Damon complained.

"Goddess, I am SO sorry. I forgot where I was… I was worried that you were… That he was here. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" I apologized.

"Stop it." Damon said moving closer to me. He reached for me but I flinched away. He looked pained by reaction. "Any normal person would be throwing things if they had gone through what you went through tonight. Speaking of which, what happened?" He asked. I gave him a play-by-play of what happened. He was livid. "He's gonna regret what he did to you."

"He probably already does. He doesn't have his protection ring anymore. I destroyed it."

"No, he's going to regret more than that. I can take a lot of things, but I cannot stand when men hit women. I had a bad feeling about Ric, but I never thought he would do anything that bad. I am so sorry."

"Damon don't. It's not your fault. I had a bad feeling about him… but I kept pushing it away. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this." I told him, quietly. He nodded.

"Is it okay if I lay with you?" He asked, before moving to the bed. I nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking. I looked around me, there's no way out. How did I get in here? It's so bright. It's a windowless, door-less room. How is he here? I tried to use my magic, but it didn't work.<p>

"I took away your powers, Bonnie. I need to be able to finish what I started. You know that you enjoyed it the first time. Now, get that pretty, little ass of yours on the bed." He sneered. I couldn't slow my movements. It felt like I was being compelled to do his will. I laid down on the bed and waited for him to join me. I could feel hot tears leak down my cheeks. "Don't be afraid. I'll make you feel even better than last time." He promised.

I cringed. He took off his shirt. I hate that I can't deny that he still looks amazing with his shirt off. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his manhood out. I tried to move, but couldn't. I can't control my own body. He crept closer to me. He pulled my nightgown up to my navel. He ran his hand in between my legs and parted them for him. He positioned himself and thrust into me. I couldn't stop watching. It feels like he's splitting me in half. Crying was my only release. How have I been reduced to this?

I felt shaking. Someone's shaking me. I heard screaming and sat up. I looked around. Damon? How did I get here? Was I dreaming? It was so real. I felt Damon pull me into his chest. I sobbed into him.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't think that I should go to school and truthfully, I didn't feel like going. But, I don't want him thinking that he won. Damon decided that he would be going with me. There was no talking him out of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon compelled the office secretary to take me out of history. I didn't need the credit. I already had enough. I just liked Alaric's class… before. He stayed with me, all day, making sure nothing else could happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie, Damon filled me in on some of what happened. You don't have to talk about it until you're ready." Caroline said. I nodded. She looked up, alert. I followed her gaze. Alaric is walking over here. She squeezed my hand.<p>

"Go to class with Caroline. I'll take care of this." Damon promised. I nodded. He gave me a half hug and walked towards Alaric.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

"What do you want Ric?" I asked, glaring at him. He's a lowlife. He looked nervous and remorseful. His blood reeks of 'guilty'.

"I wanted to apologize to Bonnie. Damon, I would never hurt her. You have to know that."

"You did hurt her."

"The ring was poisoning me. When she destroyed it, I realized what I had been doing after she left. I would never force myself onto Bonnie like that. You have to believe me."

"That's the thing Ric, I don't believe that. You _beat_ her. What part of that are you not understand. Ring or not 'Sorry' doesn't make it all better." I sneered. He sighed.

"I have to talk to her. I have to tell her how much I regret what happened." He tried again – more forceful than before.

"What do you regret exactly?" I questioned him. He looked up at me, almost smirking.

"I'm sorry I hurt her." He clarified, but his words didn't match up with his actions. If it really was the ring… shouldn't it have worn off by now?

"Are you sorry you hurt her or sorry that you got caught?" I asked.

"I never wanted Bonnie hurt."

"You're not talking to her. You're not seeing her. If I find out that you come near her again, I will end your existence." I walked away.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

"You were gone awhile. Is everything okay?" I asked Damon. He nodded.

"He wanted to apologize. I don't trust him."

"Okay. Well, I don't want his apology. SO, glad we're on the same page. I didn't pay much attention during class. I couldn't keep my mind off of what happened. Unless I'm keeping busy, my thoughts always revert back to that night. What would have happened if I hadn't been able to get away? Would things still have gone that far if I had said no to the handcuffs? Was Alaric planning on doing that to me if I didn't put out? The possibilities plagued me.

* * *

><p>Class finally ended. Damon led me out of school, with his arm around me. I turned my head and caught Alaric staring at me. It wasn't an angry stare, just… looking. I shrunk back from his gaze. I can't handle seeing him, being in the same room as him… it's just too much.<p>

Even after everything that has happened in Mystic Falls, I never imagined that this would happen on top of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Reviews are love. Next chapter Alaric is confronting Bonnie. Will she believe him? What will happen with Damon?<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry it's been a little while. Here's a chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

* * *

><p>I keep looking over all of the time that I spent with Alaric – I don't know how I was that stupid. It just doesn't add up. I'm smart. I know how to read people… he just didn't seem like the type to do something like that. But, then again… can you really tell if someone will hit you?<p>

All those times he seemed angry… I never thought he'd actually hurt me. But, he did – he did hurt me. He can't take that back. The ring doesn't change anything. He still tried to corner me after I destroyed it. I just don't understand it.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" I looked up to find who was calling my name. It's Alaric. I shrunk back and started walking away as quickly as I could. Where's Damon when you need him? Hell, where are Caroline and Tyler? They're always around here, somewhere. I didn't think spending my free period in the library could be dangerous. My definite bad. "Just give me a chance to explain, please. Two minutes, just give me two minutes." He pleaded. He grabbed my arm. I turned around and yanked myself free.<p>

"Don't you dare touch me." I growled. "You lost that privilege when you assaulted me."

"Bonnie, please. I wasn't myself. The ring – I couldn't control my actions. I would never hurt you, willingly. I'm sure some part of you must know that. I should have known that a ring from Isobel would be corrupt."

"I don't give a damn about the ring. You did hurt me. I destroyed the ring so I could stall to get away from your psychotic ass. You didn't change after it was gone, Ric. Don't feed me some bullshit line."

"Bonnie, I'd worn it for so long… it just needed time to wear off. I'm not asking for forgiveness, or for you to take me back. I'm just asking for you to think about what I said. I know that I don't deserve it, but please, just think about it. I don't want to lose you. You gave me something that I haven't had in a long time. I care for you. I know you don't trust me…. Just consider it, please." He pleaded. I couldn't even look him in the eye. The nerve. He did that and he just expects me to let him pawn it off on a ring.

* * *

><p>I left the library before Alaric could say anything else. Everything is a jumbled mess in my brain. I don't want to trust him, or give him another chance. He doesn't deserve it. I hate that he can make me doubt my own logic. He doesn't have the right.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize that I was driving over to Damon's until I got there. I let myself in. I'm sure that he's used to me showing up, now. Caroline and Tyler are both at school, so there's no point in going over to their places. I just don't want to be alone.<p>

"Hey Judgy, couldn't get enough of me, huh? It's okay, it can be our secret." Damon winked and patted the couch next to him. I didn't move but he beckoned me closer. I gave in and sat next to him. He put an arm around me, casually.

"Ric talked to me at school."

"What?" Damon asked through his teeth.

"I'm fine. He didn't try anything. He kept saying that it was his ring that had him so out of control, but that just doesn't sound right. Even after I shattered the ring, he didn't change. I don't get it, Damon." I whispered.

"I don't either. If you go back to him, I will kill you. You can't take that chance. You're too…"

"Give me some credit Damon." I cut him off. "I know that I deserve better, and I'm really not in the mood for what happened to be repeated. I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"Well, actually, you could." Damon said, slowly. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"How?"

"I could compel you to forget."

"Your compulsion doesn't work on me… and if I forgot, what would keep me from going back to him?"

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I blinked and tried to make sense of my surroundings. I'm in Damon's room, with him. I don't remember falling asleep – it's becoming habit. Spending the night here is just so easy. I have no idea why, and I couldn't explain it if I tried, but Damon makes me feel safe. I've grown to crave that, lately. It's the only place that I don't have nightmares every time I close my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright guys, I know it's short, BUT it's something. Next chapter we'll have some Bamon moments. :D Reviews are awesome!<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<br>Music Credit: "Glad You Came" – The Wanted, "Turn Me On" – David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

* * *

><p>I've been spending more and more time with Damon, lately. Honestly, I'm not sure why… not entirely. I enjoy his company. I spend a lot of my time with Caroline and Tyler, too. I see Jeremy, just not as often as I used to. I didn't tell him about the debacle with Alaric. He's been through so much already; I didn't want to make him hurt more than he had to. He knew that we dated and that we broke it off. I figured that was enough.<p>

Ric's given me space, but he still watches me. I can feel his eyes whenever I'm at the hallway at school. It's like he's given me space, but he hasn't at the same time. I don't go near him, but I doubt he'll stay away forever. I'm just making the most of it while I can.

* * *

><p>"So Bonnie, you <em>have<em> to get out of the funk you're in. I hate seeing you unhappy. I totally get what he did to has changed you, but you shouldn't give him power over you. You have the right to be happy. Am I right?" Caroline looked over to Tyler for support. He nodded, smirking at her attempts. "That's why you should come out with us tonight. School gets out in a couple of weeks – why not enjoy the freedom while we can? You're young; you're hot. Shake what you got while you still have it."

"You know you want to. And if you don't come, I wouldn't put it past her to carry you to the club." Tyler mused. Caroline beamed. It's impossible to say no to her.

"Look guys, as much as I love you both, I don't wanna be a third wheel. Not that I don't love hanging with you… Going to a club with another couple _screams _third wheel." I argued, trying to get out of it.

"Well, that's why I'm going." Damon said, coming up behind us.

"You're going? Why?" I asked, confused. He smirked.

"When have I ever passed up a chance to show off my sexy ass body?" He motioned to body, giving a small pelvic thrust for show. Tyler snorted in appreciation.

"Fair enough." I gave in.

"Great! It's settled. We'll meet at my place. We leave at eight." Caroline beamed. "Bonnie, I'm dressing you. You're gonna look hot. Damon won't be able to contain himself." She winked. I rolled my eyes as I was dragged off.

* * *

><p>Caroline had just put the finishing touches on my makeup when the doorbell rang. I left to check it out and I glanced at my reflection. I'm showing <em>a lot <em>of skin. But, it's a club… I'm a little more covered than Caroline is.

Well, it's now or never. I grabbed my purse and a small jacket. I heard whispering as I walked downstairs. Who's here? I can't tell if it's Tyler or Damon. I looked around and locked eyes on the last person I wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave!" I told Alaric. I felt my hands start to sizzle. He didn't seem fazed.

"I just want to talk to her Caroline. You can't keep me from her forever." Ric tried. She growled at him.

"Really? Can't I? Because I'm doing a pretty bang-up job so far. You shouldn't be here. Leave her alone. She doesn't want you. Don't you get that? You fucked up."

"I need her, Caroline. I never would have done that given the choice. I'm sure you know that. You've known me for long enough."

"But you did it."

"Please." He pleaded.

"Care, I'll talk to him, for a minute. You can stay and listen. He doesn't have to come inside." I told her. He won't leave otherwise. I don't want him to be here when the guys get here. I doubt he'd leave in one piece if it came to that.

"Fine." Caroline moved over and stood beside me. "Talk, ass."

"Bonnie, I hate not being able to see you. I'm not asking for you to go somewhere with me, I just don't want to keep avoiding you. It's too hard." He asked. It doesn't feel right. Why is he trying this hard? It just feels _off_.

"Listen, whatever we had, is gone now. I don't believe you. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I do. Your words are right, but your actions aren't. They seem forced and I'm not stupid. I'm not yours. You need to accept it and leave me alone." I looked him dead in the eye. He smirked.

"Good. You're learning. But, this isn't over and I will have you again. It's just a matter of time. You'll come back to me. I might not be entirely sorry about what happened. Ring or not… I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't enjoy it. Have fun with your new lover. I'll be seeing you real soon." He left. I slammed the door behind him. Was he serious? All that time… What a sadistic bastard. Even though I suspected, I never thought he'd actually admit to it. Wow.

* * *

><p>Caroline and I talked until the guys got there. We filled them in and decided to go dancing, regardless. Moping around the house feeling sorry for myself wouldn't do anything for me. I'm strong and he won't hurt me again.<p>

Alaric was right about one thing, I have feelings for Damon. I didn't think I'd want someone this soon after… But, the safety he makes me feel… He's the same person he's always been, so, maybe I'm just noticing him more, now. He's got a good heart, it just gets buried sometimes.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous, Judgy." Damon whispered as we got out of the car. I smiled at him.<p>

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Oh, I look sexy. You can barely keep your hands off." He took my hands and placed them on his chest. I laughed and pushed him away.

* * *

><p>We took turns dancing with each other. Caroline and I were the first ones on the dance floor. We moved to the music with other groping bodies. She put her hands on my waist and moved herself against my back. The guys watched.<p>

Tyler cut in and started dancing with me. Damon took his claim on Caroline. Tyler grinned at me as we danced. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

_'Turn the lights out now – now I'll take you by the hand.  
>Hand you another drink – drink it if you can.<br>Can you spend a little time? Time is slippin' away…  
>Away from us, so stay, stay with me. I can make,<br>Make you glad you came.'_

Tyler's hands were on my hips and my hands were in my hair. We moved against each other. I closed my eyes. It was nice.

* * *

><p>"Can I cut in?" Damon asked. Caroline smiled suggestively at Tyler. We switched partners. "You don't know how much you make people want you when you move like that." Damon whispered in my ear.<p>

"Oh, really? What about you?"

"I definitely want you." He said, grinding against me. I chuckled and we danced.

_'Doctor, doctor, need you bad. Hold me babe.  
>Doctor, doctor, where you at? Give me something.<br>I need your love. I need your love. I need your lovin'.  
>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'.'<em>

"Do you feel anything for me Bonnie?" Damon asked as he nuzzled my neck. I shuddered against him. I felt him smirk into my neck. I continued to move my body against him.

_'My body needs a hero.  
>Come and save me.<br>Something tells me, you know how to save me.  
>I've been feeling real low.<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me.'_

I turned around and faced Damon. I locked my arms behind his neck. He gripped my hips harder as he ground his body against mine. I moved a hand to him back and grazed his butt.

_'Make me come alive. Come on and turn me on.  
>Touch me. Save my life. Come on and turn me on.<br>I'm too young to die. Come on and turn me on.'_

"I feel so much for you." I whispered in his ear. "It scares me, sometimes. It's all happening so soon."

"We don't have to do anything about it… yet."

_'Boy, I'm achin'. Make it right.  
>My temperature is super high.<br>If I scream, if I cry –  
>It's only because I feel alive.'<em>

"Eventually, I want to. I want to get to know you." I whispered.

"We'll start tonight… But first, let me enjoy moving against your body."

* * *

><p>"Ask me anything you want to know." Damon laid down next to me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Reviews would be awesome! There's more to come. I'm excited for the next chapter. <strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey all, I know it's been awhile. I've been busy, but I had some free time so I figured I write out a new chapter for ya. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<br>Music Credit: "Domino" by Jessie J, "Collide" by Howie Day**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you care about everything that's been happening? I mean, I haven't really asked you why." I asked him, quietly. I can't bring myself to look at him.<p>

"I can't stop myself from caring, Bonnie."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I don't know why. I know that I can't stop – I don't want to stop." He scooted closer to me. And just like that, everything changed.

* * *

><p>I seemed to be spending even more time with Damon. If I wasn't at school, I was with Tyler, Caroline, or Damon. Lately, I spent more of my time with Damon than anyone else. He gave me a sense of security. It was nice to worry less about everything else while I was with him. It was easy to forget my troubles. And let's not forget the sarcasm – a definite plus. Things never felt this easy with Alaric. He hasn't spoken to me since he invited himself over to Caroline's. I'm relieved that he hasn't tried anything.<p>

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" Damon pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked and turned my attention to him.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Ooh, what about me?" Damon asked, smirking. I shrugged.

"Just how good you'd look dressed like Lady GaGa." I managed to tease him with a straight face. He glared at me, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "I was just kidding!" I hope he puts me down. "Damon, come on. It was a joke."

"A joke would be tickling you until you peed your pants, Judgy."

"You wouldn't dare." I threatened as he dropped me on his bed. His face turned into a predatory stare.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Think this through – do you really want me peeing on your bed? Even you must think that's at least a little gross. And besides, if you did that, I don't think I could hang out with you anymore." I bluffed. He frowned.

"Fine, BUT don't think that I won't get your back, Witchy."

* * *

><p>Damon spent the day wasting time. We drank and danced. Damon did both, I stuck to dancing… mostly. I've been watching Damon do his 'sexy dance'. Boy, does he do it well.<p>

"Are you gonna watch, or are you gonna join me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I _was_ enjoying the show."

"The show would be better if you were in it." He argued. He pulled me over to him and kept moving his body. I pushed him away from me and started dancing, giggling.

_'I'm feeling sexy and free,  
>Like glitter's raining on me.<br>You're like a shot of pure gold.  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode.<em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.  
>Now, I'm breathing like I'm running,<br>_'_Cause you're taking me there.  
>Don't you know?<br>You spin me out of control.'_

We shimmied and gyrated our hips. Damon unbuttoned his shirt and shook his butt. I tucked a dollar bill into the waistband of his pants.

_'Dirty dancing in the moonlight –  
>Take me down like I'm a domino.<br>Every second is a highlight.  
>When we touch,<br>Don't ever let me go.'_

* * *

><p>Somehow, after all of our dancing, we ended up playing truth or dare. It should definitely be interesting, knowing Damon.<p>

"Truth or dare, Judgy?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dare." I'm almost of afraid of what he'd ask me. Though, I doubt dares are any safer…

"Alright, I dare you to take off your shirt." His eyes gleamed. Oh, he would have me do that, too. I stood up and took off my shirt, throwing it at him. He caught it, easily. "Who knew Witchy had such a great bod?" His eyes raked over me. I blushed and sat down.

"Your turn Damon, truth or dare?" I asked him. He thought it over for a minute.

"Truth," he watched me in anticipation.

"Describe your ideal woman."

"My ideal woman?" He smirked. I nodded.

"Ideal woman, dream girl, chick of your fantasies – whatever you wanna call her. Yeah." I clarified.

"Basically you. Now, Bonnie, truth or Dare?"

"Wait, you can't just say that and not tell me how I manage to fit that description."

"I thought it was obvious." Damon rolled his eyes with his signature smirk. "You didn't tell me I had to give a description."

"Well, I am now." I challenged.

"You're headstrong, smart, sassy, sexy, funny, don't tolerate bullshit, OH, and stubborn. That's you in a nutshell, Witchy." He teased. Really?

"Alright, oh, um, truth."

"Why did you date Alaric? I mean, there had to have been a reason the two of you got together." I moseyed closer to me. I figured he'd ask me that at some point.

"Well, he's good-looking, smart, funny… I always liked that he was so kind. I guess the chemistry had been there for awhile, but I didn't notice it until we spent time together; you know? Even if I would have, before, the time was never right. And, it turned out that he wasn't who I thought he was. Whatever we had, ring or not, was just a lie."

"Fair enough. I'm picking dare. There's no way that I'm allowing tonight to turn into a sob-fest." He announced.

"Alright, I dare you to… streak through town, and make sure that Sheriff Forbes sees you." I told him, smirking. His jaw dropped. I put my shirt back on.

"Well, well, well, who knew you had it in you." He took off his shirt and kept it in his hand. "Let's go. If I'm doing this, you have to be there to see it." We drove to town and Damon parked his car. We got out and he started stripping. He handed me his discarded clothes.

"Oh, and Damon, no vampire speed…" I added. He smirked. He stood in front of me until I looked at him – all of him. He definitely… definitely… has a nice body.

"See you soon." He took off running, making his rounds. I took out my phone and started snapping away. I have to get picture proof of this. This is too good. I was giggling like a madwoman. I jumped when an arm slid around my middle.

"There's no way you're done that fast." I said, behind me.

"Who are you expecting, Bonnie?"

I jumped back and dislodged the arm holding me. I spun around and saw Alaric, clearly amused.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To see you," he answered, stepping closer.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Bonnie, I wasn't myself. Things are so jumbled right now. I know I scared you the other night, but that wasn't my intention. I know that things can't be fixed, but I can't pretend like what we had between us wasn't there. I love you, Bonnie. That hasn't changed. You're the only good thing that's come into my life in a long time. It kills me that I ruined it. I just want you to consider friendship. I understand if you can't right away… But, eventually it's something I'd like to have with you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know that you don't trust me. I wouldn't, either. My view of reality is still pretty skewed. I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't enjoy what happened… I know it's wrong. I can't change that. If you just give me another chance, I can show you how much better I can be. Your first experience with someone getting you off should have been so much better. Let me redeem myself." He kept moving closer.

He pulled me against him, and I froze. I felt his hands on me, pulling me closer, against him. I can feel his arousal. I should have seen this coming. He was talking in circles. I need to move. I need to do _something, anything._ I jolted myself from my thoughts. I felt him moving his hand to my core. I pushed him off of me and shook my head.

"Don't touch me." I told him, getting into Damon's car. I looked back and saw Alaric staring at me. I should have known he wouldn't give up this easily. I saw a blur run in front of Alaric.

"What are you doing with her?" Damon demanded. Alaric just smirked.

"She's _mine_ Damon. Don't worry, eventually you'll find somebody for yourself."

"Come near her again, and you'll be wishing I had killed you." Damon growled. Alaric cocked an eyebrow and backed away.

"You can't protect her forever."

"He doesn't have to. I'll _never_ be _yours_." I spat at Alaric, now out of the car. He looked livid. He took a step towards me and I used my magic to throw him back. "Damon, let's go, please." I pleaded. Damon got into the passenger's side and I got in and threw the car in drive. We got to my house in no time. I parked but couldn't bring myself to take my hands off of the steering wheel. Damon slid my hands off, gently. He picked me up and carried me inside of the house. We went up to my room and lay on the bed listening to music. I curled up next to him, his clothes still on my lap. "You always seem to be saving me." I told him. He shook his head.

"You save yourself. I just help out, a bit." He replied. I snorted.

"Well, I still appreciate it." I cuddled closer to him and put my head on his chest and my arm on his waist. I blushed and realized that he still didn't have any clothes on.

"See something you like, Witchy?" He teased. I shook my head. "There's no way you find this," he motioned over his body, "attractive."

"I do." I whispered. He rolled away from me, so he could see my face.

"Look at me, Bonnie." He coaxed. I looked at him, as he asked. "It's okay." He told me. He took my hand and brought it to his chest. "I want you to explore my body." He brought my hand to his navel. I shook my head. "I _dare_ you."He challenged. I pulled away from him and did as he asked. I let my fingers walk all over his body. I memorized his face, his arms, his legs, his chest, and everything in between. "Do you like this?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I brought my hands to his manhood. He hissed at my touch. I stroked his length and continued my ministrations with feather-light touches. "You can do whatever you like, Bonnie." He told me. I nodded and moved away, just watching him. It felt so intimate, just getting to know his body.

"Thank you." I told him quietly. He watched me, not saying anything. I felt his eyes on my body. This is so different than anything I've ever done before. He sat up and moved closer to me.

"Can I explore you?" He asked me quietly. I looked up and met his eyes. "I won't hurt you – I promise." I didn't say anything. I moved closer to him and took his hand and slid it up my shirt. "Are you sure?"

"Just exploring." I told him. He got off the bed and put his pants on. He laid me down and started pulling off my clothes. I felt his fingers on my body. I kept my eyes on his. This is Damon, not Alaric. He wouldn't hurt me. It kept playing through my mind like a mantra, until I believed it. I felt his soft caresses, followed by gentle kisses. This is what it should have been like before…

"Bonnie, let me show you what it's supposed to be like. Let me give you something to replace your bad memories with." He looked at me, trying to reading me.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because you deserve better – let me give you better." He moved his face in front of mine and kissed me, slowly. I slid my arms around him and tangled a hand in his hair. The kiss stayed slow and soft. We stayed molded together. He took everything slow. His lips traveled all over my body. I closed my eyes against his touch. "You're gorgeous." He whispered as he moved lower. I opened my eyes lazily, to watch him. He clicked something and music started to fill the room.

_'The dawn is breaking;  
>A light shining through.<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you.<br>Yeah...'_

He winked at me. I gave him a small smile. He licked from my navel to my womanhood. I squirmed underneath of him. He held me still, gently.

_'I'm open. You're closed.  
>Where I follow, you'll go.<br>I worry, I won't see your face light up again.'_

Damon let go of my waist and reached up and held my hands. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hands as he continued his sinful ministrations. I felt my skin get hotter.

_'Even the best fall down sometimes.  
>Even the wrong word seem to rhyme.<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
>I somehow find you and I collide.'<em>

"Damon," I moaned. He smirked at me, then continued to devour my sensitive nub. I squeezed his hands tighter.

_'I'm quiet, you know._  
><em>You make a first impression.<em>  
><em>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.<em>  
><em>Even the best fall down sometimes.<em>  
><em>Even the stars refuse to shine.<em>  
><em>Out of the back you fall in time,<em>  
><em>We somehow find<em>  
><em>You and I collide.'<em>

I can feel the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Damon pulled away. I glared at him, frustrated. I was so close. There's no way he didn't know.

"I don't want you to hold back." He told me. I nodded. Before I could say anything he started attacking my bundle of nerves with his tongue. I squealed.

_'Don't stop here.  
>I lost my place.<br>I'm close behind.'_

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to finishing. I couldn't keep myself still. Damon expertly flicked his tongue.

_'Even the best fall down sometimes.  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind,  
>You finally find,<br>You and I collide.'_

"Come for me, Bonnie." Damon told me, quietly. He moved his tongue again and I lost it. I all but screamed his name. Waves of bliss crashed over me. I shook against him.

_'You finally find,  
>You and I collide.<br>You finally find.  
>You and I collide.'<em>

I kept my eyes closed and waited for my high to come down. I felt Damon move and pull his hands from mine. He pulled me to him and stroked my hair. I laid my head on his chest. I looked at him. He smirked down at me.

"If we're being honest, I don't really understand what's going on between us." I bit my lip.

"What do you want this to be?" He asked me.

"I want this to be… something."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's a cruel place to end the chapter BUT I gave you Bamon lemons. :D Anyways, reviews please.<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	11. AN Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Alright guys, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. SO, I decided where I was going with this story and I'm stoked! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Damon. I can't believe that actually happened last night. I never thought that things would get that far. I don't regret it. I know we have a messed up history, but the things he makes me feel are surreal. I'm not ready to dive into anything. Everything with Alaric is still so fresh. I want to give things time. I know things were kind of rushed last night, but that doesn't mean everything has to be. We'll take things slow.<p>

"Good morning, Judgy." Damon smirked. I looked over at him, abandoning my thoughts.

"Morning Damon," I looked him over. He looks so good waking up. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"What's wrong Witchy?" He traced the side of my face with his fingers.

"What are we doing Damon?"

"Well, we were kissing." He kissed me again. I shook my head.

"You know what I mean."

"We're comforting each other."

"Is that all it is?" I pressed.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know… I like being friends with you. I'm not ready for it to be anything else."

"Oh," Damon pulled away from me. I frowned.

"I'm not going to go mack on someone else. I just need things to be slow. Really slow. A lot slower than they were last night." I tried to explain. He nodded.

"I get it. You need time. I won't push you."

"Thank you."

"I guess that makes us friends." He got off of the bed. I nodded. He helped me up. I pulled on my underwear and his shirt from last night.

"Friends who occasionally kiss each other… sometimes." I clarified. He smirked and bit my lip. I made a face. Something crashed downstairs. I jumped. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here." Damon rushed to see what the commotion was. I followed, quietly. I'm not staying here. He should know better by now. I froze in my tracks when I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Stefan?" How is this possible? He was supposed to be with Klaus.

"Hello Bonnie, seems like you've been busy."

* * *

><p>Stefan was released from Klaus' compulsion, but he still wasn't quite Stefan. He didn't act the same. I keep waiting for the punch-line. He's been gone for so long. Klaus was up to something, but Stefan couldn't tell us what. He did tell us that he was here to stay. He said that Elena knew he was back, but she wasn't coming back. She didn't want to relive past experiences. I can't really blame her. She hasn't exactly had the best experiences in Mystic Falls.<p>

I took a shower while Stefan and Damon caught up. They've both missed out on a lot of things in each other's lives. Most of the shower went by in a blur. I put on the clothes that I had on the day before and went downstairs.

"So, you're back for good?" I asked as I walked over to Stefan. He nodded. "Good. It's been crazy without you." I sneaked my arms around his waist. He looked down at me, surprised. "If you don't hug me back, I'll give you an aneurism." I teased in a sing-song voice. He smirked and embraced me. I let him go and took a step back, looking him over. He doesn't really look different, but he feels different.

"See something you like?" He teased.

"You're different."

"I was bound to change sooner or later. Anyways, I called Ric and asked him to come over. I figured I'd fill him in." Stefan said. I looked over at Damon, trying not to panic.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. Damon put an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him. "You didn't tell him?" I asked. He shook his head. "He needs to know. Tyler and Caroline do." Does Jeremy know? I don't think we told him. He just knows we broke things off.

"Stefan, call Ric and tell him you'll meet him at the Grill later on, instead. Please." Damon suggested. Stefan looked confused. "I'll explain things after you've called." Damon told him. Stefan pulled out his phone and made the brief phone call. "Bonnie why don't you wait upstairs? We'll come up when we're done." Damon said softly. I nodded. I made my way back upstairs.

I seem to spend more time here than I do in my own house. Truthfully, I feel safer here. I know Damon is a big part of that. It's crazy how fast things can change. Yesterday, I didn't think I would ever see Stefan again. Now, he's here. A year ago, I would have never thought that I would have been in a toxic relationship with Alaric, but hey, that happened. I never would have believed that Elena and Matt would just up and leave or that Tyler and Jeremy would actually become legitimate friends. I definitely wouldn't have believed that I would have such strong feelings for Damon Salvatore. Things change so fast.

I plopped down on Damon's bed and snuggled underneath his covers. I love that his bed smells like him. It's soothing. It makes me feel like nothing bad could happen here.

It wasn't long before they made their way upstairs. Stefan looks pissed.

"He really did that to you?" Stefan asked softly. I nodded, slowly.

* * *

><p>After an awkward conversation with Stefan, he invited Tyler, Caroline, and Jeremy over. My guess is that he's choosing to ditch Alaric. Everyone got filled in on Stefan being back. I have this feeling that something big is about to go down. I just don't know what.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright guys, so first of all, I was hoping this chapter would be longer. But I didn't want it to drag too much. I'm psyched for the next chapter. I have it all planned out and everything. Let's just say that Alaric had good reason for behaving as he did, considering the circumstances. Will Bonnie forgive him once she finds out? What's Klaus up to? Find out next chapter.<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Alright guys, SO, this is an important chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's finally here – it's finally happening. This is nothing like I pictured it as a child. It's graduation day. I never thought that I'd be graduating without Matt or Elena. Everything's crazy. I always thought that my Grams would be here for me, clapping for me as I walked across the podium. I know she'll be watching over me from heaven. Heck, I couldn't even convince my father to come home for it. I suppose it's better this way. The less he's around, the less I have to worry about.<p>

I looked in the mirror and smoothed out my graduation gown. I look ridiculous. It's weird, with everything that's happened I haven't looked forward to this at all. When the world keeps threatening to end, you find yourself just focusing on staying alive.

"You look sexy. Personally, I'd rather see you without all of the material." Damon said coming from behind me. I turned and made a face at him.

"I'd rather not graduate naked, Damon." I told him, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah, but you're naked under the clothes – aren't you?" Stefan asked, walking into Damon's room with an extra bag of blood for his brother. I blushed. "It's not like we weren't already thinking about it." Stefan mused. I shook my head at him.

"I almost miss the non-perverted Stefan." I slid on my shoes. Damon chuckled.

"This Stefan is way more fun. A man can only brood for so long. I mean, look at what happened to Edward – he started _sparkling_. And he also became obsessed with some high school girl… Wait." Damon smarted off then looked at Stefan. Stefan flipped him off.

"He does have a point, Stefan… Not that he's any better. He was chasing more of them than you were. Now you both just need some glitter and you'll be set." I teased.

"You're just lucky I'm not chasing after you. Than Damon would have some competition." Stefan mused, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>They called my name and I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I smiled and shook hands with the principal. I did it. I finally did it. High school is finally over. It's one thing to cross off of my stress list. I walked off of the stage and passed a few of my teachers, pausing for brief handshakes.<p>

Alaric grabbed my hand before I could pull it back and gripped it tightly. He pulled me in for a hug. I pushed him away. He smirked.

"I've missed you. Don't worry, just because high school is over, doesn't mean that we have to be." He whispered. I made my way to my seat as quickly as I could. I'm tired of being scared of him. The worst part is fear is hard to get rid of. I know that he's fully capable; I also know that I can defend myself. But, there's something about him that makes me freeze up.

I can't keep living this way. Trying to dodge him all of the time is exhausting. Acting like he doesn't faze me is even harder. I can't show that he rattles my bones, because that is just a sign of weakness that he would pray on.

"Bonnie," I heard somebody whisper my name. I looked around, unable to pinpoint the person the voice belongs to. My eyes rolled over everyone in sight. I saw a flash. Wait… My eyes widened. Klaus. What's he doing here? He put a finger to his mouth and shook his head. He winked and disappeared.

Does this mean that he's back? He let Stefan go. What more could he want now? Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't know what to believe. Trying to make sense of things is just raising more questions and making everything so much more complicated. We need answers.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bonnie! We have to celebrate. We're always serious, all the time! I know you saw Klaus, but let's face it; we're not going to see him again until he wants to be seen. There's no point in stressing when we don't have to. We can worry in the morning, but for now we party!" Caroline declared, excitedly. She's right.<p>

"Tonight we party." I repeated. She beamed. The Salvatores broke out the alcohol. The night blurred into inappropriate dancing, swearing, hugging, obnoxious behavior, and an all-around good time.

* * *

><p>"Damon move over, you're smushing me." I grumbled, trying to get some space.<p>

"I'm not Damon." I heard someone murmur. I opened my eyes just enough to see who was talking to me. Stefan is half lying on top of me. Eh, weirder things have happened.

"Stefan, scoot over a little. I know I'm small, but I need to be able to breathe." I whispered. He obliged. I flung my arm across his waist and leaned into him before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, love, wake up. There's much to discuss." A voice was pulling me out of my dreams. I raised my hand to wave them away, without opening my eyes.<p>

"Still sleepy," I grumbled. I heard soft laughter. Someone picked me up and carried me upstairs. I snuggled up against the warm body. It must be Damon. I was placed down on a bed. I groped for the body heat. I felt a hand and pulled it closer to me and laid next to him.

"You're adorable when you're sleeping, love. I don't know why I didn't really notice you before. Truthfully, I just needed to get the doppelganger and run, but that didn't much work out. And, as much as I love cuddling with you, you do need to be awake for this. There is something that I must apologize to you for."

"Okay, gimme a minute."I whispered. I scooted closer and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips felt different on mine. His stubble is tickling my face. "You need to shave." I muttered as I pulled away and blinked. It's so bright. I looked over to the face in front of my lazily. I jumped. "Klaus!" I whisper yelled. "Holy shit." I rubbed my face. He chuckled.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out, love. Now, pay attention, this is important. We both know that I loathe repeating myself."

"Alright, what are you apologizing for?"

"You see, while I was in Mr. Saltzman's body, it seems that I have left it tainted. He's not quite the same man he was before the possession. I take full responsibility for the damage, but I would never hurt a woman in that way. Being as old as I am, there is nothing more shameful than forcing yourself on an unwilling woman. I've been keeping an eye on things going on in Mystic Falls, mainly on you. You could be a valuable asset, love. You're more powerful than any witch I've met in a long time. Your power is raw and full of heart. I don't expect to sway you today, but I would like say that I owe you one. I know it can't rectify the damage done, but it's something. I expect that you'll want to explain to the rest of your little friends, so I'll leave you to it. I'll be in touch." Klaus got off the bed and offered a hand to help me up. I accepted it in my haze of processing everything. "Oh, and Bonnie? You should probably keep that kiss between us, love." He winked and vanished.

Wow. Talk about dropping a bomb. I kissed Klaus. I actually kissed Klaus, granted I thought he was Damon, but still. And Klaus apologized. I'm waiting for other signs – pigs flying, raining fire, hell freezing over, Channing Tatum showing up to strip for me. No. The world isn't ending, but he actually apologized. Wow.

I walked downstairs and sat down next to the staircase. Everyone seems to have woken up during my absence.

"You'll never believe what just happened."I told them. They all looked over at me. I started explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, so… let me know what you think. Reviews would be awesome. Next chapter will be up soon! So, I waited for the next BonnieAlaric confrontation. BUT it'll be in the next chapter. Will she forgive him?**

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Anywho, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Klaus actually showed up here?" Caroline asked. I nodded. "Oh! The nerve! He always wants something that he can't have. He's such a boy!"<p>

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be here to hurt me if he 'owes me one'… Would he? Maybe he can't give Alaric a personality transplant." I joked. Damon glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender. "Relax Damon – I wasn't serious. I don't think I'd ever to move past what he did, even if he did a 180. You know that." I looked over at Damon. He sighed and walked over to me. He put an arm around me, possessively.

"You're mine. I don't share well." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"So what should we do? I mean, Klaus hasn't made any threats…" I peered around the room at them.

"I dunno, Bonnie. Maybe we should just go with it for now. Like you said, he hasn't tried to hurt anyone. I don't think it's an immediate issue." Tyler spoke up. I nodded. He's right. We'll just see what happens.

* * *

><p>"I can smell him on you." Damon whispered as we laid in his bed. I looked up at him, biting my lip. "You know it turns me on when you do that." Damon growled. I smirked.<p>

"When I woke up to Klaus… I thought he was you, Damon." I whispered. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm way hotter than Klaus."

"No, I mean, I knew it was your bed, and you're the guy I always wake up with. It was logical. And, you know how I get when someone wakes me, all nice-like."

"You're affectionate… and cuddly… and… Wait, what happened?" He asked, seeming to know where this was going.

"I kissed him. I'm so sorry. I thought it was you. I would never, had I known it was Klaus." I explained, hurriedly. He glared at me. I touched his face. He wouldn't look at me. "Damon, I swear to you, I was half-asleep. Hell, my eyes were closed. I promise you, it meant nothing. You're the only one I want." I inched closer to him. He chuckled. What?

"I can just picture you doing that, too. You would be the one person to kiss someone by mistake. Did you tell him to shave, too? Or am I the only one who gets that in the morning?" He asked. He's taking this better than I expected him to.

"Oh, I told him. He was scruffy." I teased. Damon rolled his eyes and got on top of me.

"We're going to have to get his scent off of you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You better get your clothes off, you're about to get wet."

"You're always so naughty when you wake up, Damon."

"No Witchy, your ass is going in the shower."

* * *

><p>My thoughts keep wandering back to Klaus. I'm still stuck on the fact that he actually apologized for something. That's something I never thought I would ever witness in my lifetime. That alone is nagging at me. What caused his sudden change of heart? Does he want something? I know that we agreed to leave well enough alone, but I can't help but ponder his reasons. He said he owes me one – I plan on holding him to that. And that's not even bringing up the kiss. I can't believe I kissed him, but more importantly, I can't believe that he let me.<p>

I walked face first into a solid body. I tensed and backed up.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't even looking where I was going. I should really learn to watch where I'm go…" I finally looked up at who I bumped into, my voice trailing off. "Alaric." I froze. He smirked.

"It's good to see you, Bonnie. Please, feel free to run into anytime you'd like." His smirk grew. Damon must have rubbed off on him. He almost sounds like his old self again. "Actually, this works out. I've been wanting to speak with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ric." I looked at him, cautiously. I feel unnaturally dirty next to him. I feel his hands and mouth all over me. No matter how many times I shower, or try to distract myself, I can't change that. I'll never forgive him for that.

"Just sit down with me at the Grill. We'll be in public. You're a witch. What can it hurt?" He tried to turn on his charm.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really. Come on, you can spare a half hour." He tried to negotiate. I raised an eyebrow. "15 minutes?"

"You can have ten minutes. If you try anything, I _will_ light you on fire. I don't care if you're human or not." I glared at him. He suppressed a smile.

"I've always liked your spirit, Bonnie. Please, after you." He motioned for me to walk into the Grill. I shook my head. I can't see him if he's behind me. I'm not that stupid. Jeez.

I followed him into the Grill and we sat down at a vacant table. I looked at him, expectantly. He opened his mouth as Jeremy came to take our order. We ordered, somewhat awkwardly.

"You look beautiful, Bonnie. I miss seeing your face every day." Alaric started at me, contently. I shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Did you really want me here just to compliment me?" I asked him, softly. He shook his head and bit his lip. Being with him, I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm dealing with two different people. It's like he has two completely different personalities some of the time. I don't get it.

"I wanted you here so we could talk about us." He motioned between us.

"There isn't an 'us' anymore." I folded my hands together.

"I'd like to change that. I need you in my life Bonnie – in one way or another. I've already lost Isobel and Jenna. I'd hate to lose you, too." His eyes looked haunted, just like they used to… before…

"You've already lost me. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not giving up on you just because we went through a rough patch." His stare burns right through me.

"You _violated_ me." I yelled in a harsh whisper. "You're calling that a fucking rough patch? If you're going to sugarcoat everything, go do it to someone else – I'm not interested!"

"Bonnie, calm down. I shouldn't have downgraded it like that, but we can get past this. I have myself – **_everything_** - under control now. You can trust me. I won't hurt you again. You have to believe me." He inched closer to the table.

"No, I really don't. I refuse to be in an abusive relationship." I scooted away from the table, slightly.

"Bonnie, you're overreacting."

"Am I? You forced yourself on me. You _hit me_. What part am I overreacting over? If I hadn't gotten away from you, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have taken things further than you did. You would have _raped_ me, Ric. I don't care if you were wearing a freaking ring carved out of Voldemort's skin and transformed you into freaking Hitler in Hannah Montana's body! That does not excuse what you did or how I feel about you!"

"You're so sexy when you're pissed off." He smirked.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I'm wasting my goddamn time." I got up from the table and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and held me in place. I shot him a warning look and he released me.

"I realize that it doesn't change anything, but I'm willing to try. Okay? I want to prove to you that I can at least be something for you, to you. Can you at least let me do that much? I'm not asking you to give me another chance at being your guy or for you to be best friends with me. Just… I don't know. If I walk into the same room as you, it'd be nice to be able to walk over at say, 'Hello'." He tried. He seems so sincere. There's just that gnawing feeling in my gut that I can't ignore. I know what he's saying, but I also know him. He's expecting me to forgive and forget. That's just not going to happen. I can't. Things went way too far. If he wants a greeting acquaintance, that's fine. I don't see the harm in that.

"Okay. I'll give that much, but that's it. Nothing more. And, if you fuck this up, that's it. No more chances."

"I've missed you." He said. I nodded and walked away. You know, I've missed me, too. I'm not the same girl that I was before that happened. And, as much as it kills me to say it, I've missed the man he used to be. Things used to be so innocent with him. I know we can't ever go back to that. I also know that good things fall apart so better things can fall together. I think Damon was that better thing for me. His stability still scares me, sometimes. I'm so used to him being reckless. He's really stepped up. I never asked him to, but I'm glad he did. I think he just needs what everyone else does – to be needed. And, I need him.

"So, little witch, I've been thinking about you all day. Your lips really are divine." I looked up and saw Klaus. I swear guys must plan these things ahead of time – because clearly, girls just **love** to their time wasted by men and their arrogance.

"And what do I owe to this pleasure?" I asked him, sizing him up. He looks harmless, but I know better than that.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite Bennett witch was doing on this fine day. Is that a crime?" He smirked. I shook my head.

"What do you really want?" I stared him down.

"You may not know this about me, but I've been known to have a thing for witches. And Bennett witches are known to be **_unparalleled_**." That word seemed to drip off of his tongue. "It wasn't very nice to tease me earlier today." He moved closer to me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was you I was teasing. That kiss was meant for Damon." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Ah, Damon, he shares my fondness for witches. You know what they say – the older in age, the more experienced the lover." Klaus winked.

"I dunno, if you're old enough, I'm sure you'd have trouble getting it _up_." I smirked.

"One day, I'll prove you wrong. I'm accepting your challenge."

"I never said it was for you. In case you haven't heard, I'm not really looking to 'tango in the sheets' any time soon." I reminded. He nodded, slowly.

"I am sorry about that. Forgive me. I don't always think before I speak. Though, you've been warned. I don't plan on giving up my affections. Let Salvatore know that it's game on." He smirked. Before I could say anything, he was gone. Is this really happening? All in one fucking day. That's just… Freaking fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ALRIGHT, so this is not where I was going to go with this, but I started writing and this is what came out. SO let me know what you think about everything. More surprises next chapter. I'm getting ready to move, so I can't guarantee a quick update. Wish me luck!<strong>

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So… I'm back and here's a new chapter for ya. Hope you don't hate me too much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

* * *

><p>It feels so weird to be a high school graduate. I keep feeling like if I don't get up soon then I'll be late for school. But, it normally takes awhile for summer to hit. It's surreal. Everything has changed so much. I still can't believe it. My mind is still reeling after what happened with Klaus and Alaric yesterday.<p>

I mean, technically, Klaus could be considered an ally. It's like everything has been reversed. I mean, I just got on speaking terms with Alaric. My life is a mess. I know that I have feelings for Damon, but there was definite spark in the kiss with Klaus. And now he's vying for my affection, too? This is all just too much. I need to get away for the weekend. Just out of Mystic Falls and get some perspective.

I got ready in record speed without really rushing. Things just seemed to go by slowly, but in all reality, I was speeding through them. I drove over the boarding house to let Damon know what was going on. I knocked on the door and waited. I'm not really sure if anyone is even awake yet. It's still early. It's only six in the morning, but I couldn't sleep and I was getting antsy waiting.

I jumped as the front door opened. I saw a sleepy, smirking Stefan.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Bonnie." He winked. I rolled my eyes. "What brings you here this early? I mean, apart from my obvious sexiness."

"You're so full of yourself." I teased. He just held his smirk. "I remember when you used to be modest. I'm beginning to miss those days."

"That makes one of us."

"Anyways, I wanted to let my favorite Salvatore men know that I was going out of town for the weekend. Is Damon still asleep?"

"You know, he's not the other brother interested in you, Bonnie." Stefan drawled. I sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Stefan. I'm going away for the weekend because I need a break from everything. I want time to think about everything and some space from this town. So much has happened in such a little time." I told him, curtly. He nodded slowly.

"Even so, going alone is a bad idea. Do you have any idea what you're worth? A Bennett witch with your powers? Anything supernatural being with a brain would try to grab you once you weren't on Mystic Falls territory. If you're going, I'm going with you." Stefan stared me down. I shifted uncomfortably. Granted, he has a point – I just want some time to myself. I doubt getting killed would be worth trying to get some alone time.

"Alright but you're keeping your hands to yourself or I'm burning them off – you're brother is the only one I have eyes for right now." I warned him. He smirked.

"Let's go tell Damon the good news."

* * *

><p>I waited outside of Damon's bedroom, trying to build up the nerve to wake him up. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I sat on his bed and rubbed my hand on the side of his face.<p>

"Well, good morning to you, too, Sexy." Damon smirked, pulling me to his chest.

"Morning gorgeous," I kissed him, lightly.

"You're here early, not that I'm complaining." He studied my face.

"I'm going away for the weekend. I just need some time to clear my mind about everything going on here." I told him, slowly.

"I'll go with you. You shouldn't go alone." He sat up. I shook my head.

"Stefan already volunteered. I didn't see the point in talking him out of it." I told him. He sighed.

"You'd rather go away with my little brother than with all of this sexiness?" He motioned to his bare chest. I bit my lip.

"I'll be okay. You know that I can handle myself. And I'll be thinking about you when I'm gone. Lately, you're the one thing that I'm sure of… We agreed to slow this down and I don't see that happening if you go away with me. It's only a few days. I'll be back before you know it." I told him. He looked indifferent. I thought he'd be at least a little annoyed because Stefan was going, but he isn't. He really does trust me. I felt my heart lighten and I couldn't help but smile. "Your trust means a lot to me Damon. You're amazing, you know." I whispered. Kissing his neck. He smirked.

"Oh, I know I am. But, it sounds so much better coming from you." He chuckled. I swatted at his arm.

"You're always so conceited."

"You like it."

"You're lucky I do."

"Luck doesn't matter when you're a handsome devil like me."

* * *

><p>I let Stefan drive. I told him that I wanted to go somewhere I had never been before. Maybe going away with a companion was a good idea. Stefan has been around for awhile. That definitely comes in handy when you're travelling. I get to be surprised about the destination.<p>

Even with his new 'Ripper' personality, Stefan was still surprisingly easy to talk to. I've missed this. It's so nice having guy friends. Guys are so much less drama. Sure I have Tyler, but it's really not the same. I adore Tyler and all but Stefan has just a little more depth.

"What are you thinking about Bon?" Stefan asked, trying to read me. I shrugged.

"Just how nice it is to talk to you. I missed it, well, we never really had a chance to be friends. You know? Now we do and it's nice. You're not so bad Mr. Salvatore."

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Miss Bennett."

"So… any road trip games?"

"I'm not a big 'road trip' gamer myself. But I'd be up for Twenty Questions." Stefan suggested. I nodded.

"Alright – who starts?"

"You can. Ask whatever you like. I'll answer anything honestly."

"Alright, who's your biggest celebrity crush?" That question should be harmless enough, right?

"A tie between Mila Kunis and Dania Ramirez, she was so hot in Heroes." Stefan admitted, biting his lip. Hm. "How about you?"

"Channing Tatum and Jensen Ackles, hands down. Maybe Matt Bomer. There's just so many attractive men that are famous. It's hard to choose." I giggled. "Your question."

"What are your fetishes?" He looked at me. I fought the urge to blush.

"What makes you think that I have any?"

"The fact that you answered my question with another question and the fact that everyone has a fetish." He replied, slyly. I nodded, slowly.

"Alright, men in uniform. Firemen, definitely. Oh my God. It's like, instant drool-worthy material. And guys in military uniforms… Depending on the guy, sometimes police uniforms will do it, too." I blushed. He smirked. "And nice eyes, and… voices. Now it's your turn to tell me yours."

"So that's what turns you on?" He asked. I nodded. "I go crazy over long legs. I love dark, soft hair on a woman. Strong will is sexy. A shorter woman and killer eyes are a definite turn on." He commented. I will not blush. I will **_not_** blush. It's not just my imagination – Stefan just described a woman that could be me.

"Oh, wait! I forgot one." I told him. He looked confused. "Shemar Moore, he and most of the other BAU team are definite eye candy on _Criminal Minds_. Aaaand since it's now my question, what's one fantasy that you've always wanted that's hasn't come true?"

"To be seduced my sexy, confident woman who didn't have an ulterior motive up her sleeve." He answered, softly.

"Didn't Elena fit that description?" I asked, confused.

"Elena wasn't really the 'seducing' type. But, to go into detail with the fantasy… The woman in question would show up to my place out of breath. She'd be flustered and tell me that she needed to speak to me about something because it was important. She'd tell me that she needed me and what was going to happen. She'd start taking off her clothes and walking over to the bed. I'd walk over to her and she'd rip my clothes off and push me onto the bed and have her way with me. Call me old-fashioned, but confidence is one of the sexiest things on a woman." He answered, lost in the fantasy that he just relived. I nodded, slowly. "What about you, Bonnie?"

"Mine would probably be about someone I felt completely safe with, and he could feel me up in a somewhat public place, being discrete, of course. He'd turn me on slowly, taking his time. He'd be dominant, but not in a scary way. I'd forget about all of my bad experiences and be lost in the moment." I whispered. Stefan looked over at me with clouded eyes. "You know, that or… A really hot fireman would just show up to my house, take his shirt off, kiss the hell out of me, order me to take a shower with him… aaaand things would progress from there." I smirked. Stefan chuckled. "Your question."

"Biggest fear?" He asked. I bit my lip. That's easy. That's something I've been having nightmares about for a long while.

"My biggest fear is that Alaric will corner me one day and I won't be able to fight off. I dream about it sometimes. It's always along the same lines. I wake up in a room without any way to leave. I can't move or fight it. I can feel his lips all over me and his prying fingers. He forces himself on me and it doesn't stop. When it does stop, it starts to happen again. I guess I'm afraid that he broke me in a way that can never be completely fixed." I wrapped my arms around myself, literally trying to hold myself together.

"He's shit for what he did to you. You didn't deserve that."

"What's done is done." I told him. He didn't say anything.

"My fear is that I won't be able to feel things again. I feel some things, but a lot of things are turned off to the world. I'm not exactly sure how to turn them back on or if I even want to. I'm afraid I'll never find anyone who really loves me."

* * *

><p>Twenty Questions kept going for awhile. We tried to stay towards funnier and lighter questions, keeping the ride more comfortable. We finally reached the mystery destination after a long-ass drive. He took me to New Orleans. It should be a blast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright guys, sorry it's been a minute since the last update. Things have been so crazy. I just moved across the country. I'm officially a Texan. CRAZINESS!. Lol. It's late and I'm tired and probably not making any sense SO I'll try and keep this short.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I love you all and you're awesome and pretty-ful. I'm sorry if I haven't had a chance to respond to everyone. Please forgive me. Hopefully you liked this chapter. It was a fun one to write. The next one WILL be up sooner. I know where I want it to. **

**Review my pretties. :D (Wizard of Oz moment)**

**Xo Xo  
>Anneryn<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Credit: "No Love" – Chris Brown featuring Nicky Minaj<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived to a swanky hotel in New Orleans in record time. It's so lively here. It's a complete culture difference here than in Mystic Falls, and I love it. I can already tell that I'm going to miss this place when I leave.<p>

"Why don't we drop off our bags and go grab you some dinner? I can smell a drunken night out on the town." Stefan suggested. I looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, but you're going to have to change, first. You need to look hot." He added. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you already look hot, but you need to take it to the next level. We need to celebrate. We have a weekend away, and we're doing it up right. We are doing it in _**style**_." He smiled. He dragged me over to the closet in our suite and opened the doors. There are already clothes here, for the both of us. The dresses look just my size.

"When did you plan this?"

"After you told me. I want to make you feel special. I want to make sure you have fun. And you know I'm always down for a good time." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're awesome."

"Oh, trust me, I know. Now, go change." He ushered me in the bathroom. I grabbed a gorgeous, off-white number. Lace covers the chest area and it hangs just off of my shoulders. The sleeves go mid-arm and the bodice accentuates my curves. The hem falls just above my knees. The skirt flows. It's definitely made for dancing.

I played up my eyes and curled my hair a bit, securing some of it with a pearl headband. When I emerged from the bathroom Stefan was drinking blood, sitting on the bed. He's clad in an all black suit and white tie. I smiled.

"You look amazing, Bonnie." He finished his cup and offered me his arm. "Will you do me the honor in escorting me to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied. "You clean up well, Stefan." I complimented.

* * *

><p>We ended up in some high-end Cajun place. It's magnificent. It's got to be some of the best food I've ever tasted. I'm guessing it used to be one of Stefan's haunts back in the day. Either way, I'm happy he brought me.<p>

We finished dinner and hit the dance floor. Stefan led like an expert. I remember him always tell us how he couldn't dance. Lies.

He twirled me around and pulled me back into his arms. I giggled and tried my best to follow his lead. Dancing has never been my forte, but I love doing it. His grip tightened around me and he dipped me back. I giggled.

"It nice seeing you smile." He mused.

"It's nice being here." I told him.

"Tonight's only getting started." He smiled. After dancing for what seemed like hours we took to the streets. We walked into what seemed like a music festival. The energy from the crowd was addictive. Everyone was feeding off each other. It felt amazing, such a contact high. We dance a little, we drank some, and we mingled.

"I think I'm a little tipsy." I snickered. He laughed.

"That means I'm doing my job right." He told me. I giggled. "How do you like the dancing?" He asked me.

"I love it, why?"

"We're going to a club." He responded.

"Old Stefan would have talked about how irresponsible it is to go clubbing." I reminded him.

"I don't see him here, do you?" He countered. I shook my head. He smiled. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the club. It's definitely upscale. We got in without issue. Stefan got us both drinks. I finished mine before we hit the dance-floor. It was a moving mass of bodies all surging together to the same beat. It was hypnotic. I'm glad Stefan's a vampire; otherwise I probably would have lost him in the crowd.

We shook our asses with the best of them. I felt Stefan's hands on my hips. It feels so nice just to let loose. The vibrations pounding through my body, they sooth the soul.

"Let's get something to drink!" Stefan yelled in my ear. I nodded, knowing he can see me through the strobe-lights. We made it back to the bar and I sat down, gratefully. I didn't realize how much my feet were hurting until I wasn't on them, anymore. Heels are killer. "What would you like?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Surprise me?" I asked.

"Let's do shots." He motioned to the bartender. "Can I get four shots of tequila?" He asked. The bartender lined up four glasses in front of us and filled them us. "Cheers." Stefan held a glass up to me. I grabbed one and we clinked glasses.

"Cheers." I threw it back, making a face. It burns going down. I've never been a big drinker, so I'm sure I'll be drunk in no time, taking these. We did the same with the other two. "Let's go dance." I pulled him off of his stool. He laughed and followed me, his hands back on my waist. I moved against him once we made our way back to the dance-floor.

_'You say all we need is consistent love.  
>When I try, I swear, it's never enough.<br>I messed up.  
>Maybe, this thing here just ain't meant for us.<br>Baby, you let go and I pull you back.  
>I let go; you ain't having that.'<em>

He tightened his grip on my body as we continued to move against each other. I put my hand on his thigh as we moved, the alcohol making me bolder.

_'We could do it like rock stars.  
>Sexin' in my hotel room and we so loud, higher than a smoke cloud.<br>Shade on, doin' 95 wit' the top down, I might sound crazy.  
><em>'_Cause we be goin' back and forth,  
>One minute I hate you, then I love you.<br>That's how it goes.  
>Till we get it right, we goin' smoke some mo'.<br>I'ma get it, till we get it.  
>Till we get it right, we goin' fuck some mo'.<br>I'ma get it.'_

He spun me around, so I was facing him. We grinded on each other from the front. I can make out his eyes with the strobe light hits his face. He's so handsome. I've noticed before, but we've never really been this close for so long. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

_'Why is it all so complicated?  
>Baby, this should be simple – it should be mental.<br>But, when you back it up, it really drives me crazy.  
>And you know what I'm into; make me forget what we arguin' about.<br>Aye...'_

The song ended and we went back to the bar to take more shots. "What should we toast to?" Stefan asked me.

"Good friends?" I asked. He smiled.

"To good friends." He agreed. We swallowed our first shots.

"You're a great friend. You're going to find an awesome woman, because that's what you deserve." I told him.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah. She's going to be a twelve on a scale one to ten." I beamed. He laughed.

"I'll cheers to that." He downed his next shot. I followed suit. "I like drunk Bonnie. She's fun."

"I like her, too." I agreed. He laughed.

"She should come out more often."

"You should take me dancing and get me drunk more often." I told him.

"I will." He promised. "Cheers to that." He held up his glass. I raised mine and we shot our drinks. Oh, yeah. I'm really starting to feel it. My body feels warm and I feel like everything just loosened up. It's glorious. "What now?" He asked me.

"What else is there to do around here?" I asked him.

"We can go back to the room and get in the Jacuzzi." He suggested. I closed my eyes and grinned.

"That sounds so nice." I told him. "Do we have stuff to drink at the room?"

"Way ahead of you," he promised. The walk back to the hotel wasn't a long one, at least it didn't seem that way. My head cleared some on the way back. I think the fresh air did me some good. When we got back to the room we looked took some pictures and looked at the few that I had snapped throughout the night.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." I confessed. He chuckled.

"There's one in the closet." He pointed the way. I pulled out a black bikini and went into the bathroom to put it on. I pulled off my shoes and started on my dress. I didn't have any problem getting it on, since the zipper is on the side, but for whatever reason, I just can't get it down.

"Stefan!" I called.

"What do you need?" He asked through the door.

"Can you come in here? I can't figure out my dress." I told him. I could hear him laughing. He opened the door and came in. His jacket's already off and his tie is loosened. "You look really good." I told him. He smirked. There really is no filter on my mouth when I drink. I've got to remember that. He pulled the zipper down, gently and helped me out of the dress. "Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Anything for a friend," he assured me, as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I might need help with the swimsuit… I'll let you know." I told him. He smirked.

"Alright."

"Don't think I didn't notice that I'm a lot worse off that you are. I suggest you catch up while I change. Your vampire tolerance is too high." I told him, giggling. Everything is funny.

"I will." He promised before leaving the bathroom. I stripped out of my bra and panties before putting on the bathing suit bottoms. I held the top to my chest before calling Stefan back into the bathroom. He looked even more amused this time.

"Stop laughing at me." I frowned. His body shook with laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's just adorable that you can't do this yourself."

"Says the guy trying to get me drunk." I glared at him. He kept a poker face while he tied my suit for me. "Thank you, butt-head."

"So we're calling names now?" He asked. I nodded. "You're a cootie-queen." He accused. That's all it took for me to double over, laughing. He smiled and went to go change into his suit. Once he finished we got into the hot tub. I sighed.

"This is nice."

"Yes, it is."

"What do we do now?" I asked him. He opened a bottle of something and took a swig. He handed it to me and I did the same.

"Now, we get fucked up."

* * *

><p>The sun crept under my eyelids. I groaned. It's too early. It feels like a jackhammer is going to town on my brain.<p>

"Morning Bonnie," Stefan sang, holding a cup of coffee. I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to keep the light off my eyes.

"Too early," I grunted.

"It's two in the afternoon."

"What?" I sat up and peered at the clock next to my bed. He handed me the coffee and some aspirin. "What happened last night?" I asked him.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the Jacuzzi and drinking something." I told him. He laughed.

"We took pictures, tons of then. We played truth or dare. You told me you thought I was dreamy and that you're falling for Damon. I'll let the pictures show you the rest." He handed me his phone. We're in the tub… We're dancing, if you can call it that. We've got some tequila karaoke going on. Stefan has makeup on. I'm in his dinner suit. We built a fort and it goes on and on. No wonder I'm so tired.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked him.

"A little after five."

"Damn."

"That's what I was going for." He smirked.


	17. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
>Music Credit: "This Is How We Do" – Katy Perry<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked Stefan, finally breaking free of my bed. I sighed and stretched. I shivered and looked down to see what I fell asleep in. Clad only in my bikini top and Stefan's boxers. I probably stole them, no doubt. He snickered.<p>

"Before we do anything, you should take this." He handed me a couple Aspirin and a mug of coffee. I smiled.

"You're a god."

"It's a hard job, but someone has to do it." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and popped the pills. "I was thinking maybe we could go dancing again today and get shit-faced." He mused. I snorted.

"So, basically a repeat of last night?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Last night was the most fun I've had in a while. So, of course I'm down for it." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"You should shower. I'll order some breakfast for you." Stefan suggested.

"Thank you. Let me just call Damon first. I'm sure he's been blowing up my phone." I pulled out my phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hey Sexy," Damon breathed. "I was beginning to think that Stefan kidnapped you and you lost your phone."

"No, we just got really drunk and I don't even remember half of what happened last night." I giggled.

"And I missed it? I am more than willing to get you drunk and have fun with you." He teased.

"I'm sure you are."

"_Oh_, I am. When are you heading back?"

"Probably tomorrow, after the inevitable hangover wears off." I told him.

"And then I'll have you all to myself?" He asked. Something about his words reminded me of what Klaus said to me.

"This probably isn't the best time, but there is something you should know… Klaus asked me to tell you, 'Game on.'"

"Is he fucking serious? He is dead." Damon growled.

"Listen, it's not like I'm running off with him or anything. Please, don't do anything rash. You seem to be forgetting that it's my choice and no one else's. I want you, Damon."

"Not as much as I want you," he whispered.

"You don't know that." I teased. "I gotta go shower."

"Now you're just trying to tease me."

"No, that's just a bonus. I'll text you. Bye Damon." I hung up.

"You know that's not going to work, right?" Stefan asked me. I looked over at him in surprise.

"I just woke up. Don't rain on my parade. A girl can hope." I told him, moseying to the bathroom. "Can you honestly tell me that you want Damon to go after Klaus while we're away? I don't remember that working out for him last time. You ended up gone." I called from the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and shut the door before stripping out of my make-shift pajamas. I fiddled with the radio before landing on a decent station and cranking it.

_'Sipping on Rosé,  
>Silverlake sun coming up all lazy.<br>(This is how we do.)  
>Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a daisy.'<em>

I hopped into the shower and danced as I washed my hair. I hummed as I enjoyed the spray of hot water.

"Bonnie! Do you mind if I get ready in here while you shower?" Stefan asked, yelling over the music. I stuck my head out of shower door.

"Go for it." I told him, trying not to let the suds get in my eyes. He laughed and went straight to the mirror. I closed the shower door and went back to my routine.

_'Playing ping-pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy.  
>Chanel this, Chanel that,<br>Hell yeah, all my girls vintage Chanel, baby.'_

I sang as I started scrubbing my body and conditioning my hair. I could hear Stefan chuckling. It's so nice to be out of Mystic Falls, even if it is just for the weekend. I feel like I can breathe again. There is no looming threat over my head. It's just a nice two days with Klaus or Alaric or drama and I love it.

_'This is how we do, yeah, chillin', laid back, straight stuntin',  
>Yeah, we do it like that.<br>This is how we do, do, do, do, do.  
>This is how we do...<em>

_Big hoops and maroon lips, my clique hopping in my Maserati.  
>Santa Barbara-chic at La Super Rica, grabbing tacos, checking out hotties.<br>Now, we're talkin' astrology, getting our nails did all Japanese-y.  
>Day drinking at the Wildcat, sucking real bad at Mariah Carey-oke.'<em>

I started shaving my legs and Stefan turned down the music. "It's nice to see you happy, Bonnie." Stefan mused.

"But, you can't see me, can you?"

"It's nice to hear you, smart-ass." He corrected.

"So touchy." I breathed. "So, where are the adventures starting today?" I asked him.

"There's supposed to be another music festival going on tonight. We could start there."

"I'm down with that. I'm definitely wearing more comfortable shoes." I let him know. He chuckled.

"I'll grab some clothes for you. We don't have to be so formal tonight."

"Thank goddess."

* * *

><p>As soon as I finished my breakfast, I pulled on my clothes as fussed with my hair, so we could head out. I checked my appearance, worn jeans, a black tank, an over-sized hot-pink tank, and Chuck's. Casual but flattering clothing. I put a hair-tie on my wrist and left my hair down. I put my phone in my pocket and put on my shades.<p>

"Ready to go?" I asked Stefan, as I came out of the bathroom. He looked up and nodded. He's dressed similarly. I'm not so sure that I've ever seen him in jeans before. He has a tight, gray, v-neck tee on and relatively casual shoes for him. He put on his Ray Ban's and offered me his arm.

"I am." He smiled.

"Awesome, let's go." I all but pulled him out of the room. "Do you know the line up for the festival? Or is it supposed to be local bands?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Local bands are opening. Tonight there is supposed to be more established people playing."

"Like who?" I whined. He chuckled.

"A mix of people. The festival goes on all week. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Two bands and five Jell-O shots later and I was feeling pretty good. Stefan twirled me around and we danced to the music. I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures. I doubt Caroline would believe me otherwise.<p>

"More shots?" Stefan asked. I nodded. "I'll be right back." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and made his way out of the crowd. As soon as she stepped away, I felt an arm around my middle. I turned to see who grabbed me. I jumped when I saw Alaric. I tried to scramble out of his grip, but he held on too tightly.

"Why are you here?" I yelled. He just smirked and moved a hand to cover my core. I struggled against him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you." He groaned into my ear. I shivered. "And until you give me another chance, this is the best way I know how to keep you." He told me.

"I'm a person, Ric. You can't force me to be with you." I told him, spinning around to face him. "Get off of me!" I screamed. The people surrounding us looked over, suspicious. Some of the people I was dancing with earlier came over to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey man, why don't you go cool off? She doesn't want you." He crept closer. I can't remember his name but we talked to him before this band got on stage. He seems nice enough.

"Why don't you mind your own business, man?" Alaric smirked. I fought against his grip. I can't channel my magic and I don't know why. Maybe I'm panicking too much. Where's Stefan.

"He's right. Back off, Alaric." I growled.

"You're Alaric?" Some black guy asked, walking up to us. The music stopped playing. "We were told to keep an eye out for you. A friend of Marcel's called to give us a head's up. It turns out he doesn't like that you're bothering Miss Bennett, here." The man told him.

"Klaus, huh?" Alaric smirked. The man nodded. "Who's Marcel?" He asked. The man laughed.

"You don't know? This is his city. Nothing happens without him knowing."

"I don't care who he is. I'm not leaving without her. This is none of your concern." Ric spat.

"It's mine." Stefan came up out of nowhere and ripped him off of me. Alaric fell to the ground. The crowd of people started to separate. They're making way for someone. His eyes are on me and he's not happy. He gives off power… Vampire maybe.

"And who are you?" Alaric asked as the man crept closer.

"You know who I am. I'm Marcel, and you're not welcome here." He told Alaric. He's light-skinned with dark eyes and a handsome face. Alaric sneered. "Let me make myself clear, leave now, or leave in a body bag. The choice is yours. I won't tell you again." That seemed to shock Alaric enough to bring him to his senses. He pushed himself to his feet.

"This isn't over." He told me. I looked at him.

"The next time you attack me, I won't ask anyone to spare you." I told him. He paled. "If it comes down to you or me, I'm not dying because of you." I looked at him. He turned and walked away. He's right, though. This isn't over. It's obvious that he can't let this go. Was he always like this? Was he just great at hiding this side of himself? Did Isobel really leave because he was too controlling? He and Jenna were barely together, so I have no idea what the story is there.

"People, this is a festival. Enjoy yourselves. There is nothing to see here. Let's hear some music." Marcel boomed. "Bonnie, let me talk to you for a minute. Ripper, you can tag along." He motioned us over. I walked over to him and he put an arm around my shoulders. I glared at him. He held up his hands and let them drop. Yep, he definitely knows Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" I asked Marcel. We sat down in some bar. He gestured to the bartender and she brought us some jambalaya. I let it sit in front of me while I waited for an answer.<p>

"Klaus is an old friend of mine. Let's just say that I wouldn't be the vampire I am today, if it wasn't for him. When he asks for a favor, I oblige. You're here because I want to know what his interest with you is." He explained. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"If he didn't tell you then it must not be any of your business." I told him. He smiled.

"You're a witch in my town; of course it's my business. No magic is performed here without my knowledge." He argued.

"Then we'll leave." I told him. His smiled drooped. "I think I've had enough of this place for awhile, anyway." I told him, getting up.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" He asked me.

"I could always just ask Klaus to join us." I pointed out. He didn't say anything more. "You obviously know who I am. If you're so interested, ask your friend. I don't understand him anymore than you do. And, like I said, I really don't think it's any of your concern." I told him. Stefan got up, smirking.

"Fair enough. You don't have to leave. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be sure to ask Klaus about this. Just make sure you keep your magic in check while you're here." He told me.

"Are you blocking the magic use here?" I asked him, wondering why I couldn't defend myself, earlier.

"Only in some places," he answered. I nodded.

"We'll be leaving tonight. Don't threaten me." I looked him in the eye.

"I see why he's taken an interest in you." He smiled. Stefan took a step in front of me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a Bennett witch?" Stefan asked him.

"I'll have to remember that, Salvatore."

* * *

><p>We packed in record speed and headed back to Mystic. So much for a trouble-free weekend... I think it, and it gets jinxed. It's just my luck. At least I get to see Damon tonight.<p> 


	18. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

* * *

><p>When Stefan pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house, I sighed.<p>

"As much as want to I see Damon, I need to talk to someone else, first." I told Stefan.

"Klaus?" He guessed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I want to get the down-low on Marcel. I just need some information." I explained.

"I don't like you going alone – do you need back up?" Stefan asked. I shook my head.

"I can handle Klaus. I'll let you know how it goes. Tell Damon that I'll be back soon, okay?" I tried. Stefan nodded.

"Sure thing. I've got your back." He smiled.

"Thanks, Stef." I kissed his cheek and got into my car. I just hope Klaus is still hanging out at The Grill. Do I have his number? I pulled out my phone and tried to concentrate on the road while I found Klaus' number. I pressed call and listened to it ring. It's weird – I don't remember getting his number. He's sneaky.

"Hello love, what do I owe to this pleasure?" Klaus asked, clearly amused.

"Hey, can you meet me at The Grill in ten minutes?" I asked him. "I need to talk to you about one of your friends." I told him.

"And which friend would that be?"

"Marcel," I told him.

"I'll be there. Would you like a drink?" He asked me.

"Nothing that I can't order myself." I told him. He chuckled. "See you soon." I hung up. I pressed harder on the gas pedal and arrived at The Grill in record timing. I walked up to the bar and saw Klaus smirking.

"Hello, love." He greeted. He handed me a drink. I waved it away.

"I can't drink that and drive."

"You can always stay the night with me, love." He suggested. I tried to ignore the blush rising in my cheeks and glared at him instead.

"Was Marcel bluffing, or does he really know you?" I asked him, taking a seat. "Could I get a water, please?" I ordered.

"I haven't seen Marcel in some time." Klaus revealed. I nodded. "He was a prodigy of mine. I taught him what he knows."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me any better. Did you know that he limits witchcraft in New Orleans now?" I asked him. Klaus looked surprised.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him. I honestly don't know what he's been up to. What did he do to make you come to me?" Klaus asked.

"Alaric followed me and Stefan to New Orleans. Marcel told him to get lost. But, he made it sound like you called to have him keep an eye on me." I pressed.

"You're a curious little thing, aren't you?" He deflected. I sighed and took a sip of my water.

"Don't avoid my question."

"I may have made a call. Alaric wouldn't try anything too drastic in Mystic Falls, when you're so well protected. I thought he may do and do something while you were away. I was right, wasn't I?" He answered.

"Is Marcel a player that I should worry about?" I asked him. Klaus shook his head.

"He controls New Orleans, nothing more. I wouldn't worry about him unless you feel like venturing out, again." He revealed. I nodded.

"That's what I needed to know. Thank you. That makes me feel better." I told him. "If that changes, will you tell me?" I asked.

"How could I say no to an intoxicating creature such as yourself, love?" He asked. I shifted, uncomfortably. Klaus is beyond attractive, don't get me wrong. But, I'm jonesing for Damon. I don't like being pushed. I don't want to feel something for two guys. That's not my style.

"Thanks." I said, flatly. He nodded and took a drink of his alcohol.

"Has Damon said anything to you since you passed along my message?" Klaus asked. I looked up, taken aback. I was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up. So much for that.

"He wasn't happy about it." I told him. He smirked.

"Of course he wasn't."

"What is it with men and competition?" I asked him. He just chuckled.

"It's in our nature, sweetheart." Klaus answered. I shook my head and got up.

"I gotta go. I have plans with Damon. Thank you for looking out for me and for the information about Marcel." I walked away. Just as I opened my car door, Klaus was in front of me. Before I could even ask him what he wanted, his lips were on mine. He pushed me against my car, gently. I pushed against his chest, but he only deepened the kiss. I kissed him back, surprising myself. I pulled away and gaped at him. "Why?"

"I want you."

"No." I told him, shaking him. "I-I'm with Damon."

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Officially?" He pried. I didn't answer. "Maybe you should change that, love." He smirked and sped off. I stared after him, confused. Great. Fucking brilliant. This sucks.

I drove to the boarding house and walked inside. I have no idea what to tell Damon. 'Hey, I let Klaus kiss me. Sorry?' No. 'Klaus kissed me and I accidentally kissed him back… I hope you're not mad.' That's not much better. I sighed.

"Hey Judgy, miss me?" Damon asked me. He came downstairs and hugged me. He pulled away. "You smell like Klaus."

"I went to see him to ask him some things about his friend in New Orleans." I told him. Damon nodded, not looking entirely convinced. "He kissed me, again." Damon looked pissed. "I was surprised and I kissed him back." I came clean. Damon fumed. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want him?" He asked.

"I want to be with you."

"You kissed him."

"I was surprised."

"And that's all it is?"

"I want to be with you!" I insisted. "And, it's not like we're technically together, Damon." I reminded him. He looks freaking pissed. "If you don't like it, do something to change it." I told him.

"Bonnie, you want to be with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Then be my girlfriend." He told me.

"It's about fucking time you asked her." Stefan chimed in. I looked over and saw him leaning against the fireplace, sucking on a blood bag. I didn't even notice him there before. "I was about to ask her and whisk her away from you. Was it really that hard? You're getting soft, brother." Stefan mocked. Damon made a face.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Stefan." Damon growled.

"All you had to do was ask, Damon." I told him. He sighed.

"Your ass is mine." He directed to me. I'm not going to lie – his taking charge definitely made me wet.

"Then take it." I challenged. He picked me up and took me to his room. He tossed me onto the bed. It's going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Predictions? One-shot requests? Review and let me know!  
>-Anneryn<strong>


	19. AN

**A/N: Disregard if this does not apply to you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Guest reviewers <strong>(and this won't apply to most of you)**, if you're going to flame, please go elsewhere. I don't mind constructive criticism, but there is no need to be rude. I won't tolerate it. If you don't like the story, please don't read it. It's no hair off of my back. **

**Not naming names, but if you're going to complain about how my story is written, then I strongly suggest that you at least pay close enough attention to get your facts straight. Yes, Bonnie was assaulted by Alaric, but she was not raped. Her virginity is still very much intact. Bonnie was in shock and she needed someone to be there for her. Everyone deals with assault differently. As someone who has dealt with assault, I can assure you that everyone deals with it in his or her own way.**

**As a fanfiction writer, I don't get paid to do this. I do this in my spare time. I cannot stand when people tear down others who are brave enough to post online, to try and get better. Constructive criticism is one thing. Being nasty is another. I can't stand bullies. At all.**

* * *

><p><strong>All that I ask is that you're pleasant and I will extend you the same courtesy. I've started moderating my guest reviews, which is something that I've never had to do in the four and a half years that I have been on this site. I don't have any issues with the majority of my readers and I thank you for that. I love you guys and I like posting on this site. That's not gonna change.<br>**

**With that being said, I'm finishing the next chapter for this story and it will be up later today. I'll be focusing mainly on this story, until it's finished. When this one is done, I'll pick up another of my unfinished fics. **

**Thanks for letting me vent.  
>-Anneryn<strong>


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N: Updates will be at least once a week, but I can't promise anymore than that. Without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the pretense that we left Stefan with downstairs, we kept things relatively innocent. Damon and I cuddled in his bed and kissed. When I say that we kissed, I mean we explored each other's mouths with an incredible amount of gentleness and passion. We only stopped when I needed to come up for air.<p>

Damon kept his word. He didn't try to push me into anything that I wasn't ready for. I appreciate that so much more than he realizes. A night in with him was what I needed. He makes me feel better. It's not so much that we're dating, it's the affect that he has on me as a person.

When I first met him, I couldn't stand him. He was arrogant and I hated it. I had no idea what Elena ever saw in him. He was the polar opposite of his brother. We argued and it always ended on a sour note. I knew that my dislike for him was mutual. I was fine with that.

Sometimes, I'll stop and think about just how much things have changed since he came back to town. If someone had told me that I would be in a relationship with Damon Salvatore last year, I would have thought that they were insane.

Honestly, I am so unbelievably thankful that he's in my life. I know that I wouldn't have been able to see it before, but I'm so glad that I do now. Despite all of the heartache that happened between me and Alaric, at least something good came out of this fucked up mess. Damon showed me that he has a heart – a big one at that – and that he's a decent man.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna stare at me all night?" I asked Damon, as he stroked my hair, lazily. His lips curved into his signature smirk and he kept watching me.<p>

"Maybe I am, you should feel lucky that you're getting all of my attention." He teased me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because it's clearly not creepy… at all…" I retorted. He shrugged.

"You know that Klaus isn't going to give up on you." He sighed. It was my turn to shrug.

"What do you expect me to do about that right now?"

"I never said that I expected you to do anything."

"Mm," I looked at him, not really believing him. "I told him that I only wanted you and if he tries anything else… I'll ask him to back off as that favor that he owes me. Okay?"

"Fine," he agreed, but he didn't look satisfied.

"Don't do anything reckless, Damon." I tried to caution him. He laughed.

"When have I _**ever **_done _**anything**_ reckless? I think you're getting me confused with someone else, Judgy." He asked with mock hurt. I snorted.

"Please, we both know you and that you have and that you will. I'm asking you not to. Things run so much smoother when you're not picking fights with an Original."

"Fine, but only for you."

"Thank you."

"Women," he complained.

"You love me." I told him, impassively. He shrugged.

"Love, hate, it's all the same thing." He argued. I charred his hand and tore away from me. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>My phone ringing ripped me out of my slumber. I groaned and cursed my luck. I didn't even bother checking the Caller ID before accepting the call and placing the phone to my ear.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" I huffed into the mouthpiece on my cell.

"Good morning to you, too, sweetheart." Klaus mused on the other end of the call. I sighed.

"Really? It's early, Klaus. This better be important." I griped. He laughed.

"After you spoke to me last night, I thought it would be best if I paid Marcel a visit, myself." Klaus told me. My tired eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How did that go?" I asked, waking up with that information.

"You were right to be concerned about his interest. Apparently, he isn't accustomed to being denied.  
>At any rate, I've spoken with him and he won't be bothering you further. If that changes, then I need to be the first to know." Klaus explained. I nodded, without realizing that he wouldn't be able to hear my head move. "I also wanted to know if you had given any more thought to my proposal from last night?" He pried. I sighed. And we're back to that. Again.<p>

"My mind hasn't changed. I'm officially with Damon, Klaus. That's all that's changed. Please, respect that. I've got enough on my plate with Alaric being psychotic."

"I can't make any promises, love. I'm drawn to things that I can't have and you happen to be unobtainable."

"Then, I'd like to use that favor you owe me as backing off." I told him, firmly. He didn't say anything for a minute. I can tell that I threw him. He wasn't expecting that, but I was hoping that he would still stand by his word.

"He really means that much to you?" Klaus asked me, softly in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied, without any hesitation.

"Very well, I'll give you your wish, but I won't count it as your favor. You have my word. I'll leave you to your relationship with Salvatore, but should you change your mind, I'll be around." He gave in. I smiled.

"Thank you, Klaus." I breathed.

"I have pressing matters that I must attend to. I'll be seeing you, sweetheart." He ended the call. I stared at my phone, before putting it back on Damon's nightstand. Damon was staring at me. I knew that he heard everything that was said, so I didn't need to relay any missed information.

"Do you think he's serious?" He asked me. I nodded.

"He sounded like he was."

"You never know with Klaus."

"He gave me his word that has to count for something. I'm chalking it up to a win for us."

"Forever the optimist," Damon mused. I laughed.

"That's not even close to being true."

"Shh, you don't know that." He smirked, winking at me. "I say that we celebrate." He suggested.

"And how will we do that?"

"Well, we start with a bath and then the rest is up for discussion."

"I don't know, Damon…"

"Do you trust me, Bonnie?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You know that I do."

"If you're not ready to be naked together, then I'll run a bath for you and sit beside of the tub."

"We can try it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be, just because I hadn't planned on it being too long of a story when I originally posted it. I will say that shit is about to hit the fan.  
>-Anneryn<strong>


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I was super inspired yesterday, so this happened. Next chapter will be up this weekend. I don't think this fic has _too_ many chapters left, either.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Credit: "Talk Dirty" – Jason DeRulo featuring 2 Chainz &amp; "Problem" – Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azaela<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

* * *

><p>I was ridiculously nervous as I pulled off my pajamas. Damon was waiting outside in the hallway. As much as I appreciate him giving me my privacy, it really wasn't helping as much as I had hoped. I trust Damon and I know that he won't hurt me. It's just…<p>

We haven't been naked together. I've seen him and he's seen me, but it wasn't simultaneous. Maybe that's why I'm wigging out so much. I don't know. It's just a new step.

Damon made it clear that we wouldn't be doing anything except for soaking in the tub and getting clean. I can do this. I repeated it to myself a few times and took a deep breath, as I stepped into the hot, bubbly water. I sat down and let the water cover me. I leaned back against the edge of the tub and gave myself a once over to make sure that I was decent.

"You can come in." I called out, quietly. I knew that I didn't have to be any louder, thanks to his vampire hearing. No sooner had the words left my mouth, did his bedroom door open. I could hear it move, but I couldn't see Damon, not yet.

Even though, I've seen him sans clothes, the thought of him naked is still intimidating – hot, but intimidating. I was choking on my words, because Damon chose that particular moment to stroll next to the bath. My eyes flickered away from him as he stepped inside of the tub and sank down on the opposite side of me. I bit my lip and summoned the courage to meet his eyes.

He wasn't smirking like I was expecting him to. Instead, his face was blank. His eyes – those are a completely different story. They're drinking me in and the intensity of his gaze is unnerving. He didn't say anything, just looked,_** really**_ looked.

It took me a minute to be able to appreciate him in kind. My eyes roamed over his shoulders and his strong arms. I whimpered in appreciation of his chest.

He moved, just slightly, but it was enough to draw my attention back to his face. He was smirking, now. I knew that it was now or never, so I moved over to him and settled myself in between his legs and leaned my back against his front. He nuzzled my neck and kissed me, softly. His arms went around me and we just sat there.

It was nice and now I realize why he wanted to do this. He does so many little things that prove that I can trust him. It's the little things that get me. They make me realize just how much Alaric wasn't really invested, not where it counted.

Our bath was intimate without pressing my boundaries or speeding up the physical aspect of our relationship. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>We were at Tyler's because Carol was away with some mayoral conference for the weekend. We didn't invite anyone outside of our circle, because really, why would we need to? Since our last night out of town was cut short, Stefan decided that we should do what we weren't able to do.<p>

Our agenda consisted of copious amounts of alcohol, loud music, truth or dare and blatant disregard for the consequences of our night. Needless to say, we were all game.

Caroline made vodka punch and everyone brought a little something to contribute. We ordered pizza for those of us that we're on an AB positive diet. The festivities started about an hour ago and I was already feeling the effects of the booze, thanks to the shots I did with Caroline when we got here.

"Why is no one dancing?!" Caroline cried. We all looked over at her and shrugged. She crossed her arms. "This won't do." She added, before picking a remote and fiddling with the stereo. After a few seconds, loud dance music filled Tyler's room. She beamed and set down the remote. Caroline stared all of us down, until we got to our feet and started to dance.

'_I'm that flight that you get on – international.  
>First class seat on my lap, girl, riding comfortable…<br>_'_Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti.  
>I got lipstick stamps on my passport.<br>You make it hard to leave.'_

Caroline and I were dancing facing each other. Damon was dancing behind me and Stefan beside us. Tyler was behind Caroline and Jeremy was next to them.

'_Been around the world – don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining.  
>All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me.<br>Talk dirty to me.  
>Talk dirty to me.<br>Talk dirty to me.  
>Get jazzy on it.'<em>

I was shaking my ass shamelessly and I knew everyone else was doing the same. Between the music and the buzz from the drinks, everyone was loosening up. We're like a bundle of spastic energy and it's great. I fucking love it.

We shuffled around a bit and all did a shot. We mixed it up a little and traded dance partners. I was with Stefan and Tyler. Caroline was dropping it low with Damon and Jeremy.

'_Hey baby, even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya!  
>I want you-ou-ou!<br>And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want ta!  
>I want you-ou-ou!'<em>

Stefan gripped my hips and we dirty danced. Damon winked at me as he did the same with Caroline. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Tyler and Jeremy dance like this a lot more than they let on.

'_Tell me – tell me, baby!  
>Why can't you leave me?!<br>_'_Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it!  
>I want you-ou-ou!'<em>

I reached out for Caroline and pulled her closer to me. I grabbed her hips and pressed myself against her front. We danced against each other.

'_Head in the clouds – got no weight on my shoulders!  
>I should be wiser and realize that I've got…'<em>

We were all mid-grind when the power cut off.

"What the fuck?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"We probably just lost power." Stefan breathed, like it was no big deal.

"We've got some flashlights in the other room and candles." Jeremy announced. "There should be…" he started to continue, but something crashed.

"What was that?" I asked, feeling my blood turn cold.

"No one moved." Caroline admitted. My heart stopped.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Damon growled.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Alaric," the four supernaturals replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it goes without saying, _but_ drama next chapter!  
>-Anneryn<strong>


	22. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen:<p>

* * *

><p>I sank to the ground in shock. I couldn't believe he's dead. I-I… He… He was just here. How can he be gone? I can't remember what happened. How did it happen? I can't remember. I can't.<p>

"Bonnie," someone was trying to get my attention, but they sound so far away. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I screamed. As soon as it left my throat, everything came rushing back. Everything that just happened.

* * *

><p>I remember now. Alaric shut off the power and broke into the Lockwood's place. We were all together in the living room. Jeremy was the only one who couldn't defend himself, but he had his ring. I froze. I couldn't cope with the fact that Ric was ballsy enough to actually break in and try something like this. He had to be getting desperate.<p>

Logically, I know that we could take him. He was only human, after all. But, psychologically was a whole different story. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than my bone-crushing fear. It was pulsing through me with a vengeance.

"Bonnie, you need to focus. You can take Ric, not that you'll need to. We're here with you. You're not alone in this." Damon told me, putting his arms around me. The others were tensing around us and I knew that they were waiting to see or hear anything else. "If he puts a hand on you, I will kill him." Damon promised.

His threat to protect me just made things worse. I didn't want anyone to die because of me. There is a reason that people aren't supposed to walk around offing people. I don't want his blood on my hands or his death on my conscience. Ric might be vile, but I refuse to be the person to decide whether he should live or die. I can't take a life. I can't.

* * *

><p>I remember all of that so clearly, but after that is still fuzzy. I was lifted up and being carried. I barely registered moving. I was trying to remember. How can I just forget something like that? I don't know why I have his blood all over me.<p>

"You're shaking. Bonnie, you have to talk to me. You're scaring me." Caroline pleaded with me. Caroline? Maybe she knows what happened. My teeth clattered and I glanced over at her. I could make out her outline, but it's still so dark here.

She started to fade away and I was pulled into my memories, again.

* * *

><p>I remember shouting. Everyone was yelling. It was so loud that it was deafening. I was blinking and I couldn't think straight.<p>

"Bonnie… I know you're hiding. They can't protect you forever." A low growl made its way to my ears, despite everything else that going on. My emotions went into overload. I started to tremble and I looked around for Damon. Where did he go? Where did everyone go? I can hear them, but I can't see them. "Bonnie…" The voice was getting closer and I knew that Ric was closing in on me.

I smelled the smoke before I realized what was happening. I set the armchair behind me on fire and it was spreading. I knew that I had to calm down and try to get myself under control, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop and the fire was getting worse.

I whipped around when I felt something on the back of my neck. I came face to face with the monster that haunts my dreams. He looks even more demented with the dim glow of the flames dancing across his face. He almost looks demonic, _**almost**_.

He wrapped his hands around my wrists and squeezed. I gasped and he smirked. I jerked against him, trying to free myself. I knew I should try to run, but my feet wouldn't budge.

"Fancy meeting you here," Alaric mused. I gagged and had to repress the urge to empty the contents of my stomach all over him. I looked around for my friends and saw nothing. "Don't worry about them. They're a little _**preoccupied**_, at the moment."

"What did you do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm not the only one with something against the Salvatores. I simply invited some of their enemies to town."

"Vampires have to be invited in."

"Carol was so helpful earlier this week. She didn't even realize what she was agreeing to." His predatory smirk grew. My stomach plummeted. "Relax, she's fine. You should really be worrying about yourself right now." He taunted me.

Sweat started pouring down my face and my whole body felt twenty degrees hotter. Alaric yelped in pain and jumped away from me. It took me a minute to realize why. The fire was coming from me. It was pouring through my feet, leaving a trail that burned right past Ric. His shoes were toast. I could smell the burnt rubber and I knew that his feet had to be hurting. His hands were red and blistering. I glanced down at my hands and saw flames dancing on my fingertips. Serves him right.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, please, cough, barf, anything!" Caroline pleaded. I looked at her, again and coughed. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric was on top of me and his hands were tight around my neck. He was squeezing, trying to strangle me. I could feel his erection against me. I began to panic more and the fire roared. It was surrounding us and Ric was starting to get freaked out. I could see it in his eyes.<p>

What if killing me doesn't get rid of the fire, but makes it worse. I could almost hear his thoughts – that's how hard he was weighing his options. His grip didn't loosen around me and everything was going dark.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Someone with a deeper voice asked. I couldn't dwell on it because I was in and out. Why can't I remember anything in order? How did I even get onto the ground? What did Alaric do?<p>

I felt something click. He tackled me. As soon as he looked at his hands he roared with rage and ran at me. I remember, now. My head slammed into the hardwood and then he was there.

* * *

><p>I gasped and choked in as much air as I could. I felt the pounding ache in my head, first. I remember. It was like being woken up after you started to drown. I was completely disoriented. I groaned and tried to move. That was my mistake. I realized that I was still pinned down. Ric was on top of me and my jeans were gone.<p>

I looked all around us and saw charred furniture and walls. Everyone is still gone! I saw the tattered remains of denim strewn a few feet away. I cried and felt the stabbing feeling at my core.

"No!" I cried. Alaric looked up at me and grinned. He placed his forearm over my neck and started pressing down, making it hard for me to breathe, again. I could hear the sounds of our bodies smacking together and I felt sick.

I started fighting with new-found vengeance. I couldn't move much, but I did everything I could. I hit, kicked, bit, clawed. I tried to focus my powers enough to get him off of me, but everything was going haywire.

He moved faster and harder, chanting my name like a prayer. I sobbed and kept trying to fight. Fire sprang to life around us, again. He gripped me tighter and I felt him finish inside of me.

Objects started to levitate around us. I was a fucking wreck. Everything circled us, furniture, debris, fire, smoke. All of it started to come down on us.

I can't. I need him off of me. I can't. Oh, God. He r… He…

I felt the impact of everything falling on us and I didn't care. I couldn't care. I smelled the sizzle of his skin and still, he didn't move.

* * *

><p>"He r-raped… He… C-Care… He… How c-could he?" I wept against my friend. I didn't hear her say anything. She just hugged me. "How? Is he really dead?" I can't. What ? What happened?<p>

* * *

><p>One minute, I knew I was going to die. I knew we both were. I knew that I didn't care. The next, he was gone. He was off of me and I could almost breathe again, <em><strong>almost. <strong>_

I saw Damon and Tyler drag him away from me. Tyler's eyes were glowing and Damon was full on vampire.

* * *

><p>He really is dead. He died. Alaric is dead. He died?<p>

* * *

><p>I can't see what happens next. I don't see. I felt the blood spray and I flinched when it landed on my face and torso. I crawled over to remnants of my pants and tried to pull them back on, but it was hopeless.<p>

I noticed how close I was sitting to his body and I froze. Damon said something to Tyler that I couldn't hear and he ran off. I stared at Alaric's pale face and tried to make sense of things.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but Damon was setting me on my feet and took something out of Tyler's hands. Tyler turned away from us and Damon slipped my feet into the garment. I think they're bottoms of some kind. I don't know.

I couldn't look at Damon, not really. I couldn't stop staring at Ric.

* * *

><p>"Should we try to get her cleaned up?" Someone asked.<p>

"She's in shock. I don't know. I've never done this before." Caroline whispered.

* * *

><p>I remember bending down to pick up my ripped clothes and my foot landing in something wet and warm. I remember falling to my knees and hitting his body. I remember screaming and that's all. I can't remember anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got her. Stefan go turn on the power, then meet us back at home. Barbie, call your mom. Tell her what happened here. Tell her that vampires attacked and we had to fight back. Tell her that Bonnie was attacked by Ric and that one of the vampires got to him as soon as we got him off of her. Tell her to handle this discretely. If you guys don't want to stay here, then you can stay with us. I need to get her out of here." Damon gave them their orders and I barely heard him. I was lifted again and we were gone.<p>

"He's dead." I whispered. "He's dead. He's really dead. Oh, God, he's dead."


	23. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

* * *

><p>I was vaguely aware that Damon pulled the bloody clothes off of me and threw them in the fireplace, along with his. He took me upstairs and we got into the shower. I sat on the floor and cried, while he washed us both.<p>

"He's dead." I murmured. Damon didn't say anything. The smell of his body-wash filled my nose. It was nice to smell something other than burnt carnage. We didn't spend long in the bathroom; at least, I don't think we did.

I was in his bed with him and I curled into a ball on my side. He kissed my forehead and didn't touch me otherwise. I'm not sure if I would have felt it.

* * *

><p>We stayed like this for days. I lost track of time and the day. I didn't care. I couldn't care. If I wasn't hurting, I was numb. I couldn't function.<p>

I was overcome with guilt and shame, in equal measure. Damon did what he could and let me know that he cared. The others stopped by, but I didn't acknowledge them. I didn't acknowledge anyone. I couldn't.

* * *

><p>Two weeks. They told me that I was basically comatose for two weeks. Finally, they dragged me to a doctor. I was diagnosed with PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. I'm not sure anyone was surprised.<p>

I was functioning again, but barely. I listened to their conversations, but didn't really partake in them. I wore too many clothes. I couldn't stay warm and I never felt clean I didn't like my skin showing, because it made me feel exposed.

They never said anything about it. I was grateful.

* * *

><p>Five weeks. I was slowly, very slowly, starting to get back into my old routine and resemble something of myself. Caroline forced me to go on a spa night with her. And by spa day, I mean that she took me to her house and she and Liz gave me a facial and a manipedi. I trust them, so it was easier to let them touch me.

It was hard to stay there without Damon. The later it go, the more closed off I became. Caroline seemed to pick up on it, because ten minutes later, Damon walked in. He smiled at us and sat down next to me. I cuddled against him and he watched chick flicks with us all night.

* * *

><p>It's been four months since Alaric died and we're still trying to get over it. I still have nightmares almost every night.<p>

I know that Jeremy and Caroline are having a hard time with dealing with it, too. Jeremy looked up at Ric for a long time. You don't just get over something like that, over night. Caroline cares so much about everyone and for a while, that included Ric.

Damon won't admit it, but I know that he misses his friend. I know that he misses his drinking buddy, before he turned into whoever that was.

Stefan seems indifferent to it all. He really hasn't turned his emotions back on. I'm envious that he has a choice. If I had the choice, I would turn mine off. Tyler… seems to be the most similar to Damon and Stefan. Tyler feels guilty for helping end his life, but he's told me and Caroline that he feels justified, because he was protecting me.

Logically, I know that they could have easily roughed him up and Liz could have arrested him, but would that have been the end of it? Would he have found a way to come back and do it again? The questions swarm my brain every day. There isn't an hour that goes by that I don't think about Ric or feel responsible for his death.

I didn't want him dead and if I had the choice to bring him back, I'm not sure that I would. That's what's killing me. He was a monster, but I don't think that he always was. I'm so confused and conflicted. How do you deal with something like this? How do you got over something like this?

I can't wear red. I don't like red things. I can't be around loud noises. I just started being able to tolerate small flames. The smell of smoke and food cooking is hard to be around. It makes me lose my appetite.

I wake up at night and I can still feel his blood on my legs. This can't be normal.

* * *

><p>Damon wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to his side. We were curled up in his bed. It's where we spent most of our nights. It's safe here. I feel safe here. I feel safe with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not many chapters left!  
>-Anneryn<br>**


	24. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One:<p>

* * *

><p>A year came and went and gradually, we were all getting back to normal. Stefan and Damon put their house in my name, so undead things couldn't sneak up on us.<p>

Tyler and Caroline called it quits about six months ago. Caroline couldn't get over Tyler's part in everything. I know that she tried not to blame him, but she couldn't change the fact that she did. She's been hanging out with Stefan a lot. I'm pretty sure that they're dating, but they aren't ready for everyone to know, just yet.

Tyler left town. He was going to travel with a wolf friend of his, Hayley. He wanted to do some good somewhere. He decided that he was going to travel to werewolf communities and help teach them how to control their shifting. I think it will be good for him, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't going to miss him.

Matt came back. He got his job at the Grill back and found out that his darling mother had sold their house and stuck his things in storage.

Carol told Jeremy that he was more than welcome to continue to stay with her, but he ended up moving into the boarding house, instead. I don't think he could take the memories associated with the Lockwood residence. I know that I can't.

It worked out, because Matt moved in a couple months after Jeremy did. He was tired of living alone and he didn't have a place _**to**_ live. It started out as a temporary situation, and he just never left. Honestly, I think everyone prefers it that way.

If we're going to be stuck in this fucked up world, we may as well be stuck together.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, there is too much testosterone in here." Caroline complained.<p>

"Did you invite your mom over?" I asked her, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. She nodded and sighed.

"She has to work late tonight."

"That sucks."

"We could invite April." Matt mused as he smirked at Jeremy. Jeremy blushed and became suddenly interested in his food.

"April?" Caroline and I asked together.

"She's just a girl." Jeremy said, like that would detour us. Amateur.

"You dating yet?" I asked him.

"Are you wearing condoms?" Caroline pried. Matt choked on a mouthful of lemonade and spewed it all over the table. Thankfully, it missed the food and our plates.

"No to both! We're not together and I haven't slept with her." Jeremy told us, looking significantly embarrassed.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked.

"Oh, yeah," Matt smirked.

"When are you gonna find somebody?" I asked him. He got quiet.

"He's totally crushing on Rebekah." Caroline announced.

"So what if I am?" He asked, defensively.

"They're growing up so fast." I said, proudly. It was Stefan who laughed with me. For a couple of hours, we made small talk and things felt normal. It's nice. God, I've missed this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be going out of state until May 26th, so there won't be any updates until then. When I'm back the final chapter(s) will be written and posted!**


	25. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright, this is it guys! I got really inspired last night and this is what happened as a result. This way you all won't be left hanging while I'm out of town! Thank you for sticking with me! This answers a lot of the Bonnie/Damon questions. I wanted to the ending to be as realistic as I could make it. Let me know what you think. I love you all.  
>-Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two:<p>

* * *

><p>I cuddled closer to Damon and inhaled his scent. He smells like sandalwood, soap and home. He smells like home. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of my head. I sighed, contently. I can handle this kind of affection. I can even handle kissing and light touching, but that's the extent of it.<p>

It's still hard for me to believe that Damon Salvatore of all people is so patient with me. He's not that man that I once thought I knew. He is so much more. I am still very much in love with him.

In a lot of ways, Alaric attacking me hurt us. In some ways, it made us closer. You really don't know a person until you've been through hell and back and they stick by your side and their loyalty never wavers. He never wavered.

Damon did things for me that I still I don't understand. I don't understand how one person could mean so much or how by just being there could help as much as it did. He never pushed me, not once. Damon was there through all of my nightmares and my breakdowns. He never judged me or looked at me with pity. He never treated me like I was less of a person. He helped build me back up and remind me that I'm still worth something. He's never stopped. I looked at him in awe.

He may not say it all the time, but I know that he loves me. I know that he loves me, even when I don't feel like I'm worthy of his love. I still don't. I'm trying and I know that it won't be easy. Every day is a struggle. I haven't been able to say it since my rape.

I don't know if I'll ever be ready for sex again, or when that might be. I just know that it's not going to be anytime soon. I know that Damon is okay with that. Making love to him is something that I think about all of the time. When it does happen, I don't want to be afraid. I want to be in a better place and know without a doubt that things won't be like they were with Alaric. I want it to be an undiluted expression of love. I don't mind waiting for that. It'll happen when it's supposed to.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked me. I looked up at him, but stayed nestled against his chest.

"How amazing you are," I answered, truthfully. He smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" He whispered, as he stroked my face. We were camped in front of the fireplace. It's nice. It all starts with baby-steps.

"Thank you." I told him, softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. I kissed him back, before pulling away. "I love you, Damon." I breathed. He froze for a minute. I could feel him studying me with his eyes.

"Bonnie…you don't have to say it." He whispered. I reached up and touched his face.

"I know I don't have to, but I wanted to. I know how I feel. It just took me a while to be able to say it. I do. I love _**you**_, Damon." I promised him. He beamed and squeezed me, tighter.

"Don't joke about something like that."

"I would never."

"I know that we haven't been together for that long and this isn't a proposal. But, I want a future with you, Bonnie. I don't mind waiting until you're ready. I'll wait forever if I have to. I want to marry you. I don't know how it'll work, since I don't age, but I want to try. I know that I will never want anyone else the way that I want you."

"Damon…" I murmured as I cried, unable to stop myself.

"I'm serious. It's just something to think about." He assured me. He pulled a little box out of his pocket and I looked at him, taken aback.

"What?" I asked him, confused. He opened it and I saw a ring.

"It's not what you think. It's a promise ring, Bonnie. I wanted a way to show you that I'm serious about you – about _**us**_. You don't have to accept it, until you're ready. I can hold onto it, until then."

"Damon, it's beautiful." I breathed. He smiled, but still looked unsure. It was a beautiful ring, but that's not that has me all choked up. It's the meaning behind it and what he's promising me. "Can you… can you put it on my finger?" I asked him, gently. His grin grew and he placed it on my ring finger on my right hand. "You're perfect."

"I'm not." He argued, playing with my hair.

"You're perfect _**for me**_."

"I think you have it backwards."

"I don't think I do."

"You're my forever, Bonnie Bennett. I hope that I'm yours." Damon confessed. I leaned up and kissed him.

"You are. We'll work our way to forever." I promised, because we will. We've gotten this far. We can make it the distance.

We're two damaged people who are a little less damaged when we're together. We're two people who I never thought would work together. We're two people who I never imagined could even be friends. We're two people who found love in the most unexpected way. We're two people who are trying to overcome things in both of our lives. We're two people who came together and forged an unbelievable bond.

We're just two people in this messed up world, who were fortunate enough to find each other. I never knew a love like this could come out of such a dangerous affair.


End file.
